La Shinigami Perfecta
by Nayru A
Summary: Una investigación de la "Prensa Shinigami" desata un GRAN problema para los shinigami varones. Solo esperemos que quede algo del lugar después de que las mujeres acaben con todo... Hasta ahorita no parejas xD
1. Prólogo

Además de ser mi primera historia de Bleach, viene de una conversación muy inspiradora que pase con varios amigos y amigas, donde cada quien daba sus opiniones sobre perfección y terminó con las chicas golpeando chicos por andar de machistas… ya les contaré después la historia completa.

Antes que nada aclaro que aparte de que esto sucede en el universo shinigami de Bleach (o sea, no universo alterno, no adaptación, etc.) tiene cosas que realmente no tienen sentido. ¡Oh vamos! ¡Es una comedia! Si te gusta, que bueno, y si no te gusta, puedes dejar de leer, así de sencillo.

En fin…

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Kubo Tite-sama. Si fuera mío, el escuadrón once sería el protagonista… ¡Larga vida al escuadrón once!

o.o.o.o.o

"Este es un reportaje especial de la "Prensa Shinigami", traído para ustedes gracias al séptimo escuadrón. Últimamente ha habido muchas cuestiones en lo que se refiere a buscar a la "chica perfecta", o en su caso, a la "Shinigami Perfecta". Muchos dicen que tiene que ser hermosa, otros con que sea chistosa, otros cuentan que tiene que ser fuerte y varios piden especificaciones a la hora de elegir. Pues la "Prensa Shinigami" no quería quedarse atrás y comenzó la investigación, preguntándoles a los Shinigami mas destacados de nuestra querida Sociedad de Almas. He aquí los testimonios."

-"Tiene que ser valiente, agradable… no importa que le gusten los conejos o que tenga un hermano intolerable, insoportable, y que se cree la cosa más grande del universo… pero ella también tiene que tener buen corazón. Capitán, ¿usted también va a responder la pregunta?" – Abarai Renji, Teniente del 6to escuadrón que amablemente respondió nuestra pregunta.

-"No tengo que responder nada que no tenga un propósito en sí" – Kuchiki Byakuya, Capitán del 6to escuadrón, refiriéndose a la pregunta de "Shinigami perfecta".

-"Mmm… difícil… no sabría cómo responderla porque para empezar, soy un alma canina, no humana" – Komamura Sajin, Capitán del 7mo escuadrón, conocido por ser espíritu canino.

-"Pues tiene que ser P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A. Saber la diferencia entre solo ser bella y perfección, y por supuesto, saber admirar lo que eso significa realmente hace a una mujer perfecta… no tanto como yo, claro" – Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5to puesto del 11vo escuadrón. Hemos reducido sus adjetivos sobre perfección sobre sí mismo por falta de espacio.

-"Tiene que tener unas bonitas y largas piernas, pero no muy alta… una cabellera hermosa, pero a la vez sin parientes locos, ya que si los tiene le resta puntos… ah, y fuerte también, que de todo de sí misma y que pueda cuidar a la Teniente Yachiru cuando me vaya a tomar…" – Madarame Ikkaku, 3er puesto del 11vo escuadrón.

-"¿Perfecta? La definición de perfección cambia constantemente, por eso siempre estoy actualizado si se trata de lograr la perfección. Es por eso que todos mis inventos son perfectos y completos… no como los de otro investigador… es más, yo también haré mi investigación sobre eso y crearé a ese ser mítico y sobrenatural que es la Shinigami perfecta" – Kurotsushi Mayuri, Capitán del 12vo escuadrón, antes de irse a hacer su propia investigación.

-"Tiene que saber hacer los quehaceres del hogar, sea inteligente, si tiene buenas facciones pues es un extra… que conozca los principios y valores que nos rodean… momento, ¿Estamos hablando de mujer Shinigami? Creo que se equivocaron de persona… ¡Soy un Quincy, no un Shinigami maldita sea! – Ishida Uryuu, el último de los Quincy.

-"¿La mujer perfecta eh? ¿Ves a mi teniente en el sofá durmiendo y bebiendo en el trabajo, compradora compulsiva, briaga, y una completa holgazana? Pues si hiciera todo lo contrario a lo que dije, quizá, y digo quizá, ella podría ser esa mujer perfecta… ¡¿Y por qué rayos me preguntan a mi?! ¡Largo de mi oficina y déjenme trabajar en paz! ¡Matsumoto despierta y ponte a trabajar!" – Hitsugaya Toushirô, Capitán del 10mo escuadrón al corrernos de su oficina.

-"No me importa como sea, solo que dure una buena pelea… en todos los sentidos que eso implica" – Zaraki Kenpachi, Capitán del 11vo escuadrón, antes de irse a golpear a sus ayudantes.

-"Solo dos cosas: 90-60-90 y buena personalidad. Ah, y que tenga el valor de aguantar a alguien como yo…" – Hisagi Shuuhei, Teniente del 9no escuadrón y editor de este periódico, mientras revisaba los artículos a publicar para esta edición.

-"Que no sea mandona, ni gritona, que me deje ser el número uno en TODO… que no quiera monopolizar a mi Capitán, que sea femenina y no un remedo de chiquillo… ¡Que sea una completa señorita!" – Kotsubaki Sentaro, 3er puesto, 13va división.

-"Realmente nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso, quizá porque nunca le di mucha importancia… ¡Pero por supuesto que me gustan las mujeres! Solo que con mi enfermedad y eso… ¿Quién sería capaz de querer estar a mi lado?" Ukitake Juushiro, Capitán de la 13va división.

-"¿Me preguntan a mi? ¿Es en serio? ¡Qué emoción! Nunca antes me habían preguntado algo así… ¿La Shinigami Perfecta? Pues dulce, tierna, delicada, virtuosa, responsable y obediente…" Yamada Hanataro, 7mo puesto del 4to escuadrón.

-"Obvio, que sea hermosa, cariñosa, que sepa valorar lo que se le pone frente a ella, dulce, carismática, que no se enoje cuando la halago… que para ella yo sea lo máximo y que me tenga mi sake listo y sobre todo, que no me maltrate… ¡No Nanao-chan! ¡No me golpees!" – Kyouraku Shunsui, Capitán del 8vo escuadrón, momentos antes de que Ise Nanao lo golpeara con su gigantesco libro del mal.

-"Pues en sí… tiene que ser dulce, puede que no sea muy bonita pero si con un enorme corazón. Valiente también, y con mucho coraje y fe como para enfrentarse a todo lo que cree injusto" – Kira Izuru, Teniente del 5to escuadrón, respondiendo amablemente nuestra pregunta.

-"¿Qué pregunta tan absurda es esa? ¡La Shinigami Perfecta es un mito! ¡Mito! Ultimadamente… ¿A mí que me importa? No sé quién es más tonto, si el que pregunta o el que contesta… se me hace que los dos… ¡Hey Rukia! ¡Saca a tus amigos de aquí!" – Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami sustituto.

"No sabemos qué tan lejos llegará esta investigación, pero si desea ayudar, contáctenos en la "Prensa Shinigami". Recuerde, su opinión cuenta. Espere la segunda parte de nuestro reportaje muy pronto"

Pero lo que no podían saber, era que cada mujer en el Gotei 13 iba a comenzar un plan contra los hombres en la Sociedad de Almas, comenzando con los entrevistados en la "Prensa Shinigami".

Porque la cosa más espantosa de cualquier mundo, es una mujer furiosa y vengativa.

o.o.o.o.o

Espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, todo en forma de review, ¿entendido?

Saludos.

Nayru.


	2. ¿Caos? ¿Cual caos?

En vista del éxito obtenido de esta historia, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo oficial, espero que sea de su agrado.

Para mí, es un honor que 181 personas hayan leído la historia, 7 de ellas la hayan colocado entre sus favoritos y especialmente muchas gracias a los 8 que dejaron su comentario: Usagi H, Suigin Walker, Karina Natsumi, Dakoru, AdeTaka-KinoTary, sofys, Harlett y Angelunny. De nuevo, gracias a todos.

En fin, ya no interrumpo más, porque sé que lo que quieren es leer.

Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío, es de un señor llamado Kubo Tite.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cada mujer en Sereitei se irritó un poco después de haber leído el periódico esa mañana. Bueno, realmente fue Ise Nanao la primera que leyó la noticia esa mañana y se puso furiosa. ¿Cómo pudo su capitán decir tales cosas? Por supuesto que ella había estado ahí, pero no lo suficiente como para saber lo que había dicho su capitán, solamente lo había visto platicando con los reporteros del noveno escuadrón y, temiendo algo malo, fue a golpearlo con su libro y a patear a esos reporteros fuera del lugar. Ella ni siquiera había sabido el propósito de los reporteros, y no le había importado, pero ahora que tenía ese artículo en sus manos supo que su objetivo estaba muy claro y, para colmo, su capitán había cooperado con ellos. Y no solamente él, sino que también sus compañeros tenientes y capitanes del sexo masculino. La única cosa que sabía, era que la teniente Matsumoto no leía periódicos y agradeció por eso, ya que si el dichoso artículo era encontrado por la exuberante mujer antes mencionada, podría significar desastre.

Un completo y absoluto desastre.

O eso era lo que Nanao pensaba.

Como fuera, la realidad era que Matsumoto Ranguku SI leía periódicos. Vale, solamente los leía por las columnas de chistes, espectáculos y para ver si había anuncios de fiestas o reuniones en donde pudiera entrar sin ser invitada… ah, y para confirmar los rumores que escuchaba a diario (conocidos como "chismes"). No en vano ella era el Rey de los Chismes. ¿O era Reina? Incluso llegaba a saber cosas que ni los chicos de la Capitana Soi Fon sabían. El caso era que ella sabía muchas cosas de lo que transcurría en la Sociedad de Almas, punto.

Total que cuando Matsumoto leyó el periódico ese día, le sorprendió encontrar un artículo muy interesante:

"La Shinigami Perfecta: Mito o Realidad"

-Por las barbas del Capitán General Yamamoto – pensó para sí misma después de haber leído detenidamente una mayor parte de la nota periodística. El artículo iba a generar un montón de polémica entre las chicas – esto requiere una reunión de emergencia de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami…

Como hacía en cada reunión urgente, Matsumoto dejó la oficina tan rápido como pudo, dejando a su propio superior entre una montaña de trabajo. Tan rápido salió de la oficina que no escuchó cuando el Capitán Hitsugaya Tōshirō, su superior, le gritaba que regresara a trabajar inmediatamente o le recortaría su paga. Pero claro, había cosas más importantes que trabajar, como discutir el tema de "La Shinigami Perfecta" con las otras chicas de la Asociación así que ignoró la llamada de su amado Capitán y se dirigió al escondite secreto de la AMS.

En el camino hacia la sala de reuniones se encontró con Nanao, la cual ya había mandado mensajes a sus otras integrantes para una reunión de carácter urgente. Quizá el artículo en sí no era de mucha importancia, pero conociendo cómo reaccionarían las chicas y el saber que los hombres solo las miraban como un objeto o una cara bonita (entre otras cosas) entonces las cosas se pondrían tensas.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro – le mencionó Nanao a su recién encontrada compañera – reunión urgente en…

-¿Lo leíste? – interrumpió la voluptuosa teniente del décimo escuadrón, cosa que sorprendió a su similar del octavo escuadrón - ¿Cómo se atrevió mi capitán a marcarme así? ¡Mi reputación! ¡¿Qué será de ella?! – Nanao evitó hacer un comentario sobre eso, ya que la reputación de Matsumoto no se podía modificar más.

-Ya mandé avisar a todas, solo espero que no haya ningún problema del que preocuparnos.

La mayoría de las integrantes ya estaban en el lugar de reunión para cuando Matsumoto y Nanao llegaron ahí, si acaso solamente faltaban Kuchiki Rukia, que estaba en una misión en el mundo real; y Kusajishi Yachiru, que quizás estaba perdida por algún lugar recóndito de la Sociedad de Almas. Eso no importaba en esos momentos, pero lo que si era seguro era que los rumores corrían muy rápido y estaban seguras de que ese reportaje llegaría a Karakura en cualquier momento.

-No sé si hayan leído sobre un artículo del periódico que habla sobre "La Shinigami Perfecta" – indicó Nanao, dando inicio al tema que las llevaba a esa junta extraordinaria - Y no sé que opinen ustedes, pero no podemos dejar que el trabajo que hemos estado haciendo durante años, décadas, o incluso siglos para lograr una reputación intachable y poder colocarnos entre los mejores, se venga abajo solamente porque "aparentemente" no somos "perfectas" a sus ojos.

-Personalmente, no creo que hayan hecho nada malo…

-Hinamori-san, el teniente Kira prácticamente ventiló tu fanatismo por Aizen en la prensa… - ante la evidencia, Hinamori agachó la cabeza – y no solo a Hinamori, sino que varios describieron muchas cosas de varias de nosotras, e incluso hay nombres involucrados: el de Matsumoto y el mío.

-Y no olvidemos a la Capitana Soi Fon y a Kuchiki Rukia – interrumpió Kotetsu Isane, teniente de la cuarta división – e incluso el Capitán Zaraki hace mención de la Capitana Unohana, claro que sin decir el nombre… ¡Pero cualquiera se da cuenta!

-Necesitamos un plan de acción – les comentó Nanao a las demás – tenemos que limpiar nuestro nombre y darles una lección. ¿Alguien tiene algún plan?

Ahí fue cuando empezó el silencio. Nanao no sabía si realmente estaban pensando en un plan o si estaban haciendo tiempo para no regresar al trabajo. La Capitana Soi Fon murmuraba cosas parecidas a "¿Qué haría Yoruichi-sama en este caso?", la Capitana Unohana escribía cosas en una pequeña libretita que quizá no tuvieran nada que ver con el tema, mientras la teniente Isane se la pasaba mirando al techo como buscando inspiración. Hinamori Momo estaba en blanco, Matsumoto anotaba varias de sus locas ideas en una hoja, Kurotsushi Nemu miraba al frente sin decir nada y Kotetsu Kiyone leía el artículo por ser la única en el lugar que no sabía que estaba pasando por andar acosando a su capitán desde que este se levantó por la mañana.

De repente, Matsumoto le pasó a Nanao una lista con un montón de posibilidades de venganza contra los infractores, desde amarrar a Kotsubaki Sentarô y dejarlo colgado en el árbol más alto, hasta dejar al Capitan Kyōraku Shunsui sin su amado sake, pasando por un Capitán Zaraki Kenpachi tan calvo como su tercer oficial, Madarame Ikkaku.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó la vicepresidenta, dejando la lista de Matsumoto al lado.

-¿Qué no te gustó mi lista?

-Rangiku-san, creo que las cosas de tu lista son un poco… bueno, para que entiendas, son cosas que están un poco lejos de… nuestro alcance – además, Nanao dudaba que los chicos no intentaran escapar al verse víctimas de la AMS – necesitamos un plan mas malévolo, más perturbador… más…

-¿Y por qué no les damos una sopa de su propio chocolate? – sugirió la capitana Soi Fon – Como no somos "Perfectas" entonces no tenemos porque seguir a su lado, hay que desaparecernos durante un tiempo para que se vuelvan locos y entonces regresen llorando y suplicándonos de rodillas como las nenas que son…

Una idea así solo podía salir de una mente sádica y retorcida, como la del capitán Kurotsuchi, pero aún faltaban ciertos detalles que harían que la idea de la capitana Soi Fon fuera reconocida como uno de los planes mas locos en la Sociedad de Almas desde los planes maquiavélicos y dominación mundial de Aizen y sus amigos felices. Aunque un plan que viniera de la capitana del segundo escuadrón, conocido por sus redes de espionaje y tácticas, no garantizaba el éxito.

-Mayuri-sama ya está haciendo sus investigaciones sobre eso de la "Perfección" – hablo Nemu por primera vez en la reunión – dice que necesitaría un poco de tiempo y un espécimen en crecimiento para poder experimentar bien…

-¡¿Cómo pudo el /&%$ de Sentarō decir esas cosas?! – interrumpieron las grandes exclamaciones de Kotetsu Kiyone – ¡Me las va a pagar por dejarme en ridículo con mi capitán Ukitake!

-Ya déjense de comentarios sin chiste y ejecutemos el plan de la Capitana Soi Fon.

-¡Rangiku-san!

-¡Nanao-chan!

-En vista de que ya hay plan, entonces no tenemos que seguir aquí – mencionó la Capitana Unohana, poniéndose de pie – solo habría que avisarle a Yachiru-chan y a Kuchiki-san.

-Sigo diciendo que no entiendo como mi querido Capitán pudo haber dicho algo así de mi – mencionó Matsumoto mientras se tiraba en el escritorio, con cara de decepción y cuidándose de que sus "amigas" no se salieran de su lugar – y yo tanto que lo quiero…

-Si no lo asfixiaras tanto no diría eso.

-Pero Capitana Soi Fon, no soy yo, son ellas – se refirió la voluptuosa rubia a sus pechos – son malignos, actúan por sí mismos.

Nanao se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró, dando por terminada la reunión. Parecía que aparte de ella, solo la Capitana Unohana fuera de las normales, aunque… ¿Qué podía ser normal en el Gotei 13? No le sorprendería que uno de los pasatiempos de la Capitana tuviera algo que ver con un látigo y un par de esposas.

-Con lo que me encantan los días libres – exclamó Matsumoto Rangiku, no muy consciente de que ella siempre se tomaba libres los días (no oficialmente, claro está) – esto será divertido.

o.o.o.o.o

Kuchiki Byakuya tenía un mal presentimiento para ese día. No quería tomarle importancia, pero simplemente ya habían sido muchas coincidencias. Primero, tardó una hora en encontrar su adorado Keisenkan, y por supuesto, no podía salir a la calle sin él. Al final lo encontró justamente en el primer lugar donde había buscado, después de varias horas de estar revolviendo todo el lugar. Segundo, casi se ahoga con una espina del pescado de la comida (algo muy, pero muy raro) y tercero, su bufanda casi lo ahorca al haberse quedado atorada con la puerta al salir de la mansión. Ya en la oficina de su división, su teniente había salido a una misión al mundo real y lo había dejado con todo el papeleo y la basura de su lugar de trabajo. Suspiró, ya que aún no podía creer que Renji tuviera tantos problemas para mantener todo en su sitio y la basura fuera de la oficina. Más adelante se le había hecho tarde para comer además de que llegó tarde a la junta de Capitanes, y para colmo, la solicitud para botes de basura extra había sido rechazada rotundamente. En serio que ese no había sido su día, y eso que aún faltaba lo peor: un torbellino de cabellera rosada más peligroso que los Arrancar, Vizards y la onceava división juntos, claro que todo eso desde su particular punto de vista.

-¡Byakushi!

Kusajichi Yachiru apareció como si hubiera sido invocada con el pensamiento, aterrizando (¿?) en su flamante y ordenado escritorio (ahora ya no tan ordenado) y con una tierna mirada, digna de un borreguito abandonado, la niña se dirigió a él.

-Ne, Byakushi, ¿crees que soy perfecta?

La pregunta lo sorprendió demasiado. Lo más seguro era que Yachiru hubiera escuchado a las chicas comentar el artículo del periódico y entonces, como ellas no le resolverían sus preguntas, Yachiru ahora daba rienda suelta a su curiosidad y buscaba respuestas.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Pues es que Ken-chan dice que para ser perfecto hay que ser fuerte, y Ran-chan dice que para ser perfecto hay que tener seksapil… ¿qué es seksapil?

Incapaz de responderle la pregunta, Byakuya se aclaró la garganta, tragó saliva y en menos de cinco segundos encontró algo que podría servirle.

-Teniente, eres perfecta así como estas, no necesitas más…

-¿Y el seksapil? Ran-chan dijo que yo no tenía porque eso solo lo tienen los grandes y que las mujeres lo usan para casarse con un hombre guapo. ¿Es cierto?

Byakuya hizo una nota mental para hablar con el Capitán Hitsugaya para que pusiera a su teniente en línea y que esta dejara de meterle cosas extraña a la niña.

-Así es, solo los grandes lo tienen…

-¿Y si lo consigo seré perfecta?

Esa conversación tenía que acabar lo más rápido posible, y lo malo era que entre el basurero de Renji (la basura, no Renji) y el desorden que hizo la niña al llegar, no encontraba ni un mísero dulce para dárselo y que saliera de su campo visual durante un tiempo.

-Pues…

-¡Yay! ¡Lo buscaré! ¡Y serás el primero en verlo! ¡Y Byakushi se casará conmigo! ¡Yay!

-No entiendo porque yo…

-Eso es fácil, Ken-chan es mi papá, Calvito y Cejas mis hermanos, y la división es mi familia… y yo te quiero mucho porque siempre me das dulces… ¡Así que nos vemos! ¡Iré a buscar el seksapil!

Después de esa "propuesta inesperada" de matrimonio, la pequeña remolino rosa shinigami salió del lugar justo por donde entró, dejando al Capitán de la sexta división con una cara de pocos amigos. Quizá lo que Yachiru tenía era el típico enamoramiento infantil, solo que en vez de enamoramiento era como una especie de cariño familiar. El único punto bueno de la situación era que Yachiru se iba a entretener buscando algo que no existía físicamente (ni en ese plano ni en ningún otro) y que iba a olvidar en cuanto encontrara algo más divertido que hacer. Además, pasarían SIGLOS para que la chiquilla pasara a la etapa del "Sex Appeal".

El líder del clan Kuchiki estaría a salvo unos siglos mas.

Muchos, pero muchos siglos mas.

o.o.o.o.o

Matsumoto Rangiku se limitó a observar por la ventana como su niño preferido firmaba la mayoría de los papeles que tenía que considerar, mientras que otros los dejaba en la bandeja de "pendientes" y otros los rechazaba directamente. El Capitán Hitsugaya Tōshirō se miraba tan tranquilo y apacible, que le daba tentación de entrar y abrazarlo, tomarlo completamente entre sus brazos y apretujarlo contra sí como si fuera un osito de felpa.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte y apegarse al plan, así que con todo y su pena y el violín invisible más pequeño del universo tocándole una triste melodía, se alejó del lugar para calmar sus ansias. A final de cuentas había que darle uso a la tarjeta de crédito de su capitán.

Lo que ella no sabía y jamás se enteró, fue que su superior siempre supo que ella estaba ahí pero para no estresarse solo esperaba el momento en que ella entrara, para poder obligarla a trabajar, cosa que nunca sucedió.

El capitán de blancos cabellos suspiro de alivio cundo su teniente desapareció de la ventana ya que por fin podría terminar temprano, irse a descansar, y comer sin riesgo de que le saliera una úlcera.

Cerró los ojos. La tranquilidad sí que le gustaba.

o.o.o.o.o

En el cuarto escuadrón las cosas no funcionaban como se esperaba debido a la conmoción que el onceavo escuadrón causaba día con día, y ese día era como todos esos días en que dicho escuadrón llegaba con todo el montón de heridos que tenían después de una sesión de entrenamiento. El personal médico tenía que prepararse rápida y sicológicamente para recibir a los heridos, ya que si no habría más problemas al no tener todo en orden.

Yamada Hanatar**ō** ya estaba hacienda todo lo que podía, pero el encargado en esos momentos, el tercero a cargo Yasochika Iemura, estaba volviéndose loco al no ver ni a su capitana ni teniente por ningún lado. Y mientras Hanatar**ō **atendía a todo el que podía, su superior no sabía por dónde empezar.

Por lo mismo, la división estaba a punto de volverse un caos al no tener quien dirigiera la importante operación de dirigir al equipo.

-¡Capitana! ¡Teniente! ¡¿Dónde están?!

o.o.o.o.o

El capitán del treceavo escuadrón despertó de su siesta un poco asustado por el presentimiento de todos los días donde tenía que enfrentarse a sus dos entusiastas subordinados que querían ganarse su afecto. El solo tener que escucharlos pelear por él durante TODO el día lo hacía querer volver a la cama y no querer despertar.

Lo curioso fue que solamente Sentarō se presentó esa mañana.

-¿Y Kiyone? – preguntó algo preocupado. Para que la jovencita no se presentara a luchar por ganarse su atención, era porque debió de haber pasado algo muy importante.

-No la he visto desde ayer, ¡Pero no se preocupe! ¡Yo lo atenderé en todo lo que pueda! ¡Porque yo si lo aprecio mucho! No como las marimachitas enfadosas…

Y en el centro comercial con Rangiku, Kiyone estornudó.

Ukitake no le dio mucha importancia al asunto hasta que vio que la división estaba hecha un desastre.

-Sentarō…

-¡No se preocupe mi capitán! ¡Lo arreglaré en un instante!

Dicho instante se prolongó durante más de dos horas, aunque para cuando Sentarō terminó, Ukitake ya había desaparecido de su vista. El capitán dedujo que era Kiyone la que impedía que las cosas llegaran a tales extremos ya que hacía que Sentarō se mantuviera a raya.

Cuando Ukitake vio que su subordinado se hacía bolas solo, procedió a ir hacia la octava división donde su compañero y amigo del alma no andaba muy bien.

La oficina del octavo escuadrón estaba hecha un completo desastre, quizá más de lo que estaba su propia oficina; había botellas de sake en el piso, papeles amontonados, restos de comida en el suelo y en el escritorio, y un fuerte olor a alcohol podía percibirse desde antes de entrar a los terrenos. Vaya, como si hubiera habido una fiesta y nadie hubiera recogido las latas de alcohol del patio.

-Shunsui, ¿qué pasa aquí?

-No pasa nada Shirō… todo está perfectamente…

-Pues este ambiente no es saludable… - mencionó a la vez que pateaba una de las botellas del suelo y se acercaba a quitar los restos de comida que rodeaban a su colega capitán – por cierto, no veo a Ise-san por ningún lado…

-¿Nanao-chan? – Kyōraku Shunsui pareció reaccionar ante la mención de su teniente - ¡Nanao-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás, mi Nanao-chan?!

-Cálmate Shunsui, no creo que se haya ido…

-¡Se fue! ¡Me dejó! ¡Ya ni mi amado sake me levantará el ánimo ahora que no está mi Nanao-chan!

-Mira, hagamos algo – vaya las casualidades, ahora le tocaba a Ukitake ayudar a su amigo a levantarse, en vez de que fuera al revés – te levantas, te cambias, yo arreglo esto y mando a alguien para que limpie. ¿Entendido, Shunsui?

-¿Y mandarás a alguien a buscar a mi Nanao-chan?

-Si Shunsui, mandaré a alguien a buscar a Ise-san.

El capitán del octavo escuadrón asintió a la propuesta de su colega, el cual no tardó en mandar una mariposa para que alguien viniera a limpiar el desorden.

-"Qué raro… ni Kiyone, ni Ise-san…"

o.o.o.o.o

-Taladro…

-Aquí esta, Mayuri-sama.

-Tornillos…

-Aquí, Mayuri-sama.

-Desarmador…

-Aquí tiene, Mayuri-sama.

-Solo un par de vueltas mas, y mi maquina estará completa… ¡Listo! Ahora Nemu, ve a preparar mi limonada de la victoria.

-Bien, Mayuri-sama.

-Mientras tanto, iré a buscar a mi conejillo de indias… y como sé que esto va a funcionar, quiero mi limonada aquí cuando regrese, ¿entendiste? – Nemu asintió con la cabeza – no escuche nada…

-Entendido, Mayuri-sama.

Nemu se fue a seguir las órdenes de su pseudo padre mientras este iba a lavar el cerebro- corrección, a convencer a alguien para probar su juguetito nuevo. A pesar del plan de la AMS, Nemu no podía dejar atrás a su Capitán en tan importante investigación, ya que con eso ella podría aprender muchísimas cosas sobre la "Perfección". Inclusive Mayuri ya tenía varios prospectos para intentar diferentes reacciones: Shinigami, humano, hollow… espada, vizard… sería más difícil convencer a alguien de esos dos últimos, así que tendría que preparar su zanpakutô para traerlos a la fuerza.

Su máquina para crear a la mujer perfecta iba a ser un éxito, y junto con eso, iba a aplastar a Urahara Kisuke demostrando que él, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Capitán de la 12va división y Presidente del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, era el mejor científico de todo el Gotei 13… no, ese título estaba mal, porque él era el mejor científico de toda la Sociedad de Almas, Hueco Mundo, el mundo humano y hasta más allá. ¿Por qué? Porque él resolvería ese gran misterio que tenían todos los mundos en común: La Mujer Perfecta.

Ya lo había intentado antes, cuando construyó a su "hija" siguiendo los principios básicos de una investigación anterior que había dejado el antiguo capitán del doceavo escuadrón, y si algo había aprendido era a que "echando a perder se aprende", por lo tanto, el construir a Nemu lo había acercado cada vez más a esa perfección que tanto buscaba, encontrando detalles que había pasado por alto cuando construyó a su "hija". Al final su conclusión había sido que la perfección no podía "crearse", sino "transformarse", de ahí que tuviera que buscar especímenes para experimentación.

Con lo que no contaba, era que un pequeño torbellino de cabellera rosada sabía sobre su nuevo juguetito gracias a la mención de Nemu en alguna de las reuniones de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, y aunque el torbellino no había estado presente siempre había rumores circulando por el ambiente. Y según lo que Yachiru sabía, ese juguete nuevo le daría a la mujer todo lo que necesitaba para ser perfecta.

¿Azucar, flores y muchos colores? Ikkaku y Yumichika podían irse a Hueco Mundo y darle todo eso a Peshe y a Don Don Shakka para ver si así ese par de tontos reaccionaban con algo de normalidad.

En fin, Yachiru entró al laboratorio y vio el "juguetito", metiéndose rápidamente en algo que parecía ser una cabina telefónica; luego cerró los ojos y los puños, como esperando alguna reacción.

Y no pasó absolutamente nada.

-No pasa nada… ¿aun no esta lista?

La pequeña shinigami soltó un puchero y luego salió de la maquina, acercándose a los controles y dándose cuenta de que no había ninguna lucecita encendida. Ella sabía muy bien que para que algo en la división del payaso mágico funcionara, tenía que haber muchas luces de neon multicolores, cosa que en esos momentos no había. ¿Acaso necesitaba baterías? Algunos juguetes las necesitaban, y como ella no sabía si el juguetito de Mayuri ocupaba, pues empezó a buscar. Algunos juguetes tenían botón de encendido, pero ese tenía muchos y para saber cual abría el compartimiento de las baterías era difícil.

Bah, Yachiru no se complicó nada, simplemente presionó todo lo que pudo alcanzar hasta que el "juguetito" del payaso empezó a reaccionar.

-¡Yay! – y dio un brinquito, para introducirse de nuevo en la cabina - ¿Y ahora?

De repente, se vio envuelta en una especie de humo, haciendo que empezara a asustarse. Comenzó a toser, y su cuerpo empezó a dolerle de una forma que nunca había sentido antes, y para colmo, tenía unas ganas enormes de vomitar. Sintió como si la jalaran de todos lados y luego su vista se medio nubló, más aún así alcanzó a notar que un par de siluetas se acercaron rápidamente a la cabina, y luego perdió el conocimiento.

Nemu presionó el botón para que se abriera la puerta de la cabina y entonces Yachiru cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-Mmm… a pesar de todo hay que tomar nota… ¡Nemu! ¡Ve y llama al Bankai con patas de la onceava! Este desorden no se va a quedar así… ¡Y me traes mi limonada fresca!

A la orden de su capitán, Nemu fue a buscar a Zaraki Kenpachi inmediatamente. Mayuri tomó una manta y la echó encima del cuerpo de la Teniente de la onceava, ya que el traje de shinigami había quedado en trocitos y no era nada bueno dejar a una persona semidesnuda tirada en el suelo.

-El espécimen parece haberse desarrollado normalmente – mencionó Mayuri a una pequeña grabadora que sacó de entre sus ropas – sus signos vitales parecen normales y no hay señales de reacciones secundarias… Kurotsuchi, ahora si puedes decir que eres el más genial… no, ¡El más genial de los geniales!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Y hasta aquí. Se que me hacen falta las reacciones de varios escuadrones, pero ya saldrán mas adelante, solo espero no revolverme XD

Espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, etc., todo en forma de review. Miren que sus comentarios me alientan mucho a seguir escribiendo y a destrabarme a la hora de que me da el bloqueo mental.

Saludos desde México, y sin influenza XD

Nayru.


	3. ¡El fín del mundo se acerca!

Me disculpo por la tardanza, no dare excusas porque se que quieren leer el capítulo en vez de leer las tontas notas de la autora con sus excusas. 21 personas la han puesto en sus favoritos y 11 en sus alertas de autor, ustedes son geniales. Agradecimientos a shanon17, Yuuko-san, Usagi Treat, Suigin Walker, tokiro-goi, Gabe Logan, ala nocturna, Ariadna!, Harlett, arien-sama, JanusS, Suzuki Haruhi, Kendrix Princess, Angelunny, EienSuzume, Solsis, , akatsuna tsuki-yuue, taia himura, Ireth I. Nainieum, Vainilla-Pervinca, jaganshi´s lover, claudiozero777 y animmegirl, por sus reviews. Y a los que la leen pero que tampoco dejan, también gracias. En fin, he aquí primero el disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Si Bleach fuera mío lo convertiría en una pseudo-comedia-musical-gore. Pero como no lo es, Tite Kubo-sama seguirá matando malos y dejando vivos a los buenos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Normalmente el primer escuadrón no tenía tantos problemas. Sasakibe Chōjirō empezó a sospechar que algo andaba mal cuando los reportes de actividades del octavo escuadrón no llegaban, y se preocupó mas cuando los papeles del décimo arribaron dos horas mas temprano de la hora acordada.

Rápidamente mandó investigar que estaba pasando. Según tenía entendido, los intercambios de tenientes tenían que pasar por autorización del Capitán Yamamoto, y obviamente su teniente, o séase él, tendría que tramitar el papeleo. Los reportes de los otros escuadrones también estaban tarde, si acaso no tardaban en llegar los reportes perfumados y en hojas marmoleadas del escuadrón once (cortesía de Ayasegawa Yumichika) y los del cuarto escuadrón. Cuando pasó la hora de entrega y solo los reportes del escuadrón once y diez estaban en su escritorio, Sasakibe se preocupó más de lo que ya estaba. El sonido de una explosión también lo sacó de su trance y rápidamente mandó investigar, aunque más tardo en encontrar a alguien que le diera informes de lo sucedido, que ver con sus propios ojos que parte del ala norte del quinto escuadrón estaba hecho añicos.

-¿Pero qué está pasando? – escuchó preguntar al Capitán General Yamamoto, que acababa de llegar de algún lado – Hay mucha actividad en este día.

-Eso quisiera saber yo, Capitán.

-Caminando hacia aquí me topé con un reportaje muy interesante, y quizá tenga algo que ver.

El Capitán Yamamoto le entregó el periódico del día con la nota "La Shinigami Perfecta: Mito o Realidad", e inmediatamente se hizo una idea d elo que estaba sucediendo al leer parte de las líneas del reportaje.

-Mandaré llamar a las chicas, que regresen a sus puestos y…

-Llámalas – lo interrumpió Yamamoto – quiero tener una pequeña charla con ellas.

-Como usted diga.

Al irse Sasakibe a hacer sus mandados, Yamamoto tomó de nuevo el periódico y le dirigió una última ojeada mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, a pesar de que en esos momentos llegaban los resultados de lo que Sasakibe había mandado investigar.

-Niños, no saben en lo que se metieron – mencionó antes de quedarse dormido – niños y niñas…

o.o.o.o.o

En el segundo escuadrón…

-Qué raro, todo está muy tranquilo…

Y eso era algo anormal, ya que para esa hora todos deberían estar en una sesión de entrenamiento con la capitana pero en cambio estaban escondiéndose como ratoncitos asustados ya que tenían miedo de que ella les estuviera guardando alguna sorpresa.

Y en el segundo escuadrón las sorpresas no eran buenas.

Por lo que el teniente podía ver en esos momentos, su capitana se encontraba ausente y al parecer, desaparecida.

A Ōmaeda se le ocurrió entonces una idea genial, bueno, genial según él.

-Por fin, después de esperar todo este tiempo, la oficina es toda mía…

El corpulento teniente se dirigió a la oficina de su capitana, dispuesto a darle una rápida remodelada y ponerse a cargo de la situación, aunque se le hizo raro encontrar un pequeño aviso pegado en la puerta.

-Si te atreves a entrar, te mato y parto tu cuerpo en pedacitos y los tiro en cada una de las puertas de… - el teniente abrió los ojos en cuanto leyó la ultima parte de la nota. Mejor dejo el papel, no fuera siendo que la capitana hubiera puesto trampas para que no entrara – tendré que conseguir un conejillo de indias.

Su plan cambió drásticamente, en vez de entrar buscaría a alguien que entrara en su lugar y cayera en todas las trampas para así luego poder entrar y actuar como el "Jefe de Jefes".

Sonrió maliciosamente, por algo estaba en el segundo escuadrón.

o.o.o.o.o

Kira Izuru se topó con una montaña de trabajo en su oficina. Como su capitán no estaba, iba a tener que asumir el cargo durante un tiempo. Lo que le extraño fue que encima de toda la pila de papeles encontró un pequeño sobre rosa con un corazoncito. Lo primero que pensó fue que tenia una admiradora secreta; mas al reconocer la letra de su compañera teniente Hinamori Momo, se resignó.

En dicho sobre había una carta donde le pedía de favor que se hiciera cargo del quinto escuadrón durante su inesperada ausencia.

-Hinamori… Hinamori… - el rubio teniente comenzó a pensar, y sin querer empezó a atar algunos cabos sueltos en su cabeza. Unos cabos algo retorcidos. Entonces entró en shock - ¡Se fue con Aizen! ¡Hinamori! ¡Voy a tu rescate!

Kira tomó su zanpakutō y salió disparado hacia la primera puerta a Hueco Mundo que estuviera más cerca y abierta. Por las prisas, no leyó la posdata:

"No te preocupes, estoy bien. La AMS simplemente se tomo unas vacaciones y voy con ellas. Te traeré algo por ser tan buen amigo."

o.o.o.o.o

En el séptimo escuadrón no había mucho que hacer, el trabajo estaba hecho, las plantas regadas, las mascotas alimentadas y el sake listo para ser consumido esa noche.

Tetsuzaemon Iba estaba listo para cuando llegaran sus compañeros del escuadrón once para beber. Afortunadamente el capitán Komamura no ponía peros a menos que el trabajo no estuviera hecho.

-Tetsuzaemon.

-Capitán.

-Es un día muy tranquilo, ¿no crees?

-Así es.

En su mente Iba se mencionó a si mismo el no desear que la tranquilidad durara tanto, porque en canto lo pensara o dijera estaba seguro que habría algo que lo interrumpiría y causaría una especie de caos, como cuando sus antiguos compañeros del escuadrón once se emborracharon tanto que destruyeron el cuarto donde su capitán guardaba sus cepillos, o como cuando la teniente Kusajishi llegaba a jugar con su capitán Komamura y lo llamaba "Koma-Koma" o "Wan-Wan" tantas veces que lo volvería loco mientras a él se le acababan sus neuronas y la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Entonces, una mariposa negra se posó en el hombro del Capitán Komamura.

-Parece que tus compañeros tuvieron problemas que atender y no podrán venir…

El teniente de las gafas de sol suspiró. Sabía que el día había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad y la cancelación lo confirmaba. Debió de haber sido un elemento muy importante para que ellos cancelaran un día de bebida. En fin, ya sería en otra ocasión.

-Es un hermoso día, Tetsuzaemon.

-Sí, mi capitán.

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras tanto, en los cuarteles generales de la AMS (alias, la mansión Kuchiki) las chicas estaban entre tranquilas, desesperadas y preocupadas, además de un poco aterrorizadas por lo que pudiera suceder. La Capitana Unohana, su teniente, y la hermana de esta tomaban un poco de té, la capitana del segundo escuadrón jugaba con unos gatos de peluche que tenía guardados en el lugar, mientras que las tenientes Nanao, Rangiku y Momo leían unas revistas que les habían mandado del mundo humano. Yachiru no había aparecido por ningún lado y Nemu se había quedado a ayudar con la investigación de su padre.

-¿Y nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día?

-Todo depende de cómo salga el plan, Kiyone – le respondió la voluptuosa teniente del décimo escuadrón – aunque… ¿cuál es el plan? – todas le dirigieron una mirada malévola - ¿qué?

-¿Y cómo sabremos que salió bien?

-Porque lo sabremos y ya. ¡Ustedes disfruten, chicas!

Al decir eso, Matsumoto Rangiku se sirvió más en la copa que tenía en una mano. Para ella todo era fácil ya que hacía lo mismo que en un día normal (con la diferencia de que nadie la obligaba a trabajar); al contrario de Nanao, la cual estaba queriendo olvidarse de la oficina y enfocarse en otra cosa antes de volverse un manojo de nervios. Además, su división no iba a caerse en pedazos por uno o dos días que no estuviera en la oficina, ¿o si?.

o.o.o.o.o

Kyōraku Shunsui ya tenía un montón de tiempo buscando a su Nanao. Tenía sus motivos para seguir la búsqueda, entre otras cosas la charola de documentos estaba creciendo, no había nadie que entrenara a sus subordinados, regara las plantas, o le diera sake.

Bueno, Nanao no le servía sake en la oficina, pero de igual forma quería sake. En fin, tanta preocupación lo hacía querer tomar mas sake y llegó el momento de desahogarse en el baño. Entró, cerró la puerta, y todo salió bien.

Hasta que intentó tomar el papel sanitario y se dio cuenta de que no había.

Buscó con la vista por todos lados y no había rastro de ningún rollo, servilleta, o papel alguno que pudiera servirle, ni siquiera una toalla. Entonces lo analizó bien, solo tenía tres opciones: ocultarlo y andar como si nada hasta que encontrara un baño con papel y se cambiara, utilizar su haori blanco de capitán, o su adorado y amadísimo haori rosado de flores. Sea como fuera, estaba acabado, todo porque su Nanao no había puesto rollos de papel en el baño.

-Nanao, te extraño…

o.o.o.o.o

Frente a Zaraki Kenpachi se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos rosados envuelta en una yukata blanca parecida a la de Kuchiki Rukia en sus días de encarcelada. Aún conservaba un poco de las mejillas rosadas de la niñez y a pesar de no tener proporciones como las de Matsumoto, se notaba la figura al verla. Todo iba bien hasta que entró Matsumoto como si fuera su casa y rápidamente le puso un traje shinigami a Yachiru consistente en una diminuta minifalda y un escote exageradamente abierto y digno de Shiba Kuukaku.

-¿A que no se ve genial? – fueron las palabras de Matsumoto cuando mostró su creación - ¡Una más para el grupo!

Entonces, Zaraki Kenpachi despertó asustado y sudoroso, se sacudió la cabeza y se calmó. Todo había sido una pesadilla, una grande y horrible pesadilla, porque su querida Yachiru no iba a crecer de un día para otro, aún faltaba mucho tiempo y esperaba no estar ahí para cuando pasara. Eso se lo dejaba a Ikkaku y a Yumichika.

-Capitán, disculpe que lo moleste – interrumpió un sujeto gordo, moreno y de bigotito. ¿No era al que Yachiru llamaba Maki-Maki?

-¿Qué pasa? Más vale que sea importante.

-Llegó un mensaje del doceavo escuadrón. Dicen que es urgente que vaya a su división y que tiene que ver con la Teniente Kusajishi.

-Manda a Ikkaku o a Yumichika, yo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-Lo siento mucho, pero requieren de su presencia, no de la de ellos.

-¿Ahora que hizo Yachiru?

-Parece que arruinó un invento del Capitán Kurotsuchi.

-Diles que voy en un momento, y que más vale que sea importante porque si no los mataré por hacerme perder mi tiempo.

Gruñó, se cambió rápidamente, tomó su espada y se dirigió a la doceava división. No había de otra, tenía que hacer lo que todo padre responsable tenía que hacer. A ver si después no le salían canas verdes.

-Oh mierda, no es un sueño.

Con excepción de la vestimenta que Yachiru vestía en su sueño (cortesía de Matsumoto, en el sueño claro está) la ahora no tan niña seguía con la yukata blanca y una manta azul para el frío. A su lado, la teniente de la doceava división le administraba un calmante.

-Yachiru-chan insistió en que vinieras a verla. Tiene algo que decirle.

-Lo siento mucho Ken-chan, en serio – por más que intentaba, Zaraki intentaba escuchar la aparente voz de Yachiru sin extrañarse, aunque era algo casi imposible – yo solo quería crecer y ser como las demás y que pudiera ayudarlas y entonces escuché del juguete del payaso y…

Ella hablaba y hablaba pero Zaraki no podía coordinar lo que escuchaba debido a la sorpresa que tenía frente a él. No podía creer que era Yachiru, su querida hija adoptiva que hasta hace apenas unas horas estaba dormida tranquilamente en su cuarto lleno de dibujos en las paredes.

-Ya, cálmate Yachiru, todo se solucionará y vas a ser como antes. ¡Solo no te asustes, que nosotros somos los más fuertes y no le tenemos miedo a nada! Esto es un reto que tienes que afrontar, ¿entendido?

Yachiru asintió y abrazó a Kenpachi, que intentó reconfortar a la ahora jovencita. Nemu solo los miraba tranquilamente y esperando que el calmante hiciera efecto. Iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Yachiru regresara a la normalidad, y esperar que la población masculina no se entusiasmara demasiado si no quería una muerte prematura.

-¡¿Qué rayos le hicieron a Yachiru?! – gritó el enorme capitán cuando entró el investigador con unos papeles - ¡Quiero una explicación ahora mismo!

-Nada, no le hicimos nada.

-¡Más vale que así sea o mi división se encargará de destrozar tu división y yo mismo te quitaré esa cabeza de payaso separándola de tu cuerpo con la parte no afilada de mi zanpakutō!

-Le aseguro, Capitán Zaraki, que su teniente se encuentra más que perfectamente…

Kurotsuchi Mayuri abrió una de las puertas y dejó pasar al gigantesco Capitán del parche, que se quedó pasmado ante lo que tenía frente a él.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo, remedo de payaso?

-La única que estuvo "jugando" aquí fue su teniente, y espero una compensación por el incidente además de poder seguir llevando cuenta de las reacciones de…

-¡Ya quisieras! ¡Y ve viendo como arreglas esto! ¡Vámonos Yachiru!

-¿Qué pasa Taicho? – preguntó Ikkaku, que junto con Yumichika apenas había llegado al lugar. Entonces, ambos vieron hacia la dirección que miraba su jefe – Por las barbas de Davy Jones… ¿Teniente?

o.o.o.o.o

En Karakura todo era paz, tranquilidad y felicidad… ¡Mentira! Karakura, con y sin hollows siempre era víctima de algún desastre, y si no era Karakura, era alguno de sus habitantes. Y esa tarde, la víctima era Kurosaki Ichigo, que no sabía que había hecho (y para la hora de la cena aún no lo sabía) para que las chicas no le dirigieran ni una sola palabra. De Kuchiki Rukia no era algo raro porque ella tenía una personalidad cambiante, pero si le extrañó que Inoue Orihime huyera cada vez que quería decirle algo. Y para colmo de males, Kon estaba insoportable, diciéndole cosas como "¡Esto es por mi hermana!" seguido de un golpe en alguna parte del cuerpo.

El shinigami sustituto no entendía nada porque sencillamente no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. ¡Si hasta sus hermanas parecían distantes! Yuzu no tanto, solo se comportaba más tímida que de costumbre pero Karin era punto y aparte. En esos momentos maldecía la influencia que la shinigami tenía con sus hermanas.

-¿Y por qué tan apagado hijo mío? ¿Problemas en tu paraíso?

-Mmm… no es eso, el tonto de Keigo se volvió loco de repente, eso es todo – mintió un poco. Su padre era un poco molesto a veces.

-Yo pensé que tuviste problemas con mi tercera hija y que por eso ella no te habla.

El joven casi se atraganta con la cena y a pesar de que Yuzu y Karin solo le pasaron agua para que no se ahogara, la joven Kuchiki seguía cenando tranquilamente.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa como siempre, muchas gracias – habló la joven con su vocecita que tan mal le caía a Ichigo, demostrando sus buenos modales al terminar, levantándose de la mesa – voy a lavar esto y a estudiar un rato.

-¡¿Pero cómo vas a hacer eso?! Recuerda que además de nuestra invitada eres mi tercera hija, y no debes de ocuparte de cosas tan triviales como esas… ¡Deja que el idiota de mi querido y único hijo lo haga!

Ahora Ichigo sacó la bebida por la nariz y la boca. No era la primera vez que lavaba los platos y no le molestaba, lo que si le caía mal era la actitud de la joven, que aún no entendía que se traía entre manos.

-No es necesario señor Kurosaki, como mujer que soy puedo encargarme PERFECTAMENTE de eso y más.

-¿Qué estas insinuando, enana?

-Nada, es el sistema.

-¿Sistema?

-Sí, las mujeres tenemos un sistema que nos da la superioridad sobre los hombres: mejor memoria, agilidad, quizá no la misma fuerza pero podemos lograr muchas cosas si nos lo proponemos. Además, podemos hacer todo lo que hacen los hombres y más. ¿Y tú no puedes lavar ni una cucharita? Serás idiota.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – Rukia dejó la mesa y los platos, ignorándolo olímpicamente - ¡Rukia!

-Háblame cuando lo sepas.

Las gemelas siguieron a la joven Kuchiki al cuarto, dejando a Ichigo bastante desconcertado (y enojado). ¿Pero qué se creía esa pequeña duende del Polo Norte?

De repente, sintió que una luz le cegó en la cara.

-¡Papá! ¡¿Qué haces con esa cámara?!

-Guardo para siempre los recuerdos de tu primera pelea por lavar los platos – Kurosaki Isshin prosiguió a abrazar el cartel de su fallecida esposa - ¡Masaki! ¡Nuestro hijo es todo un mandilón! ¡Como su padre!

Ichigo suspiró. Buscaría consejo con su almohada después de darse un buen baño.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué fue lo que hice? – dijo en voz baja, mas para sí mismo que para otra persona - ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

o.o.o.o.o

-Teniente Hisagi, aquí están los resultados de las ventas del día de hoy.

-A ver…

El editor en jefe y teniente del noveno escuadrón, Hisagi Shūhei, se quedó con el ojo cuadrado, o en otras palabras, muy sorprendido. Los resultados eran sorprendentes, según las cifras, dos de cada tres personas habían adquirido el periódico, y las respuestas habían sido asombrosas. Dos subordinados dejaron una caja enorme en el escritorio, llena de mensajes sobre el reportaje, ya fueran palabras de aliento o de quejas de alguna mujer despechada. De igual forma, eso indicaba que habían vendido más de lo que se imaginaban.

-Estoy pensando en sacar un par de ediciones más, para ampliar el reportaje. ¿Qué te parece?

-Lo que usted piense me parece bien.

-No sé, siento que estamos metiéndonos en un gran problema.

-Pues no sé qué decirle. Han sido los mejores resultados desde que sacamos el reportaje de la invasión ryoka.

-Entonces está decidido. Hay que localizar a los corresponsales de Karakura y Hueco Mundo. Quiero esos reportajes para mañana en la noche, no importa lo que tengan que hacer.

-Entendido.

Después de esa orden, Hisagi prosiguió con su trabajo, consistente en leer los reportajes que faltaban para la edición del día siguiente. Con las ganancias por fin podrían adquirir maquinaria decente, y publicar libros que tenían en mente, como por ejemplo los de la Academia Shinigami, ya que parecía que los actuales estaban tan viejos que parecían de la era del Capitán General.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Logrará el octavo capitán salvar a su amado haori rosado? ¿Sasakibe tendrá sus reportes a tiempo? ¿Descubrirá Byakuya a la AMS escondiéndose en su mansión? ¿El gordo teniente logrará posesionarse de la oficina de Soi Fon? ¿Algún día Ichigo sabrá por qué Rukia lo trata así?

Las respuestas, en los siguientes capítulos, se los prometo. Si tienen alguna idea loca o descabellada que crean que puede llegar a pasar en la historia, díganmela porque se me esta secando el cerebro XD

Saludos desde México.


	4. ¿Dónde estan las galletas de chocolate?

Lo único que tengo que decir es que mi laptop murió. Afortunadamente tengo todos mis escritos en mis dos USB por si llegaba a pasar algo y por eso pude continuar. No he tenido mucho tiempo porque estoy comenzando mi último año en la universidad *Nayru suspira*. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, y a los que leen estas babosadas que salen de mi cabeza XD

Disclaimer: No poseo ningún blanqueador. Ni siquiera el que utilizo para lavar ropa, porque ese es de mi madre. LOL

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-No creo que esto sea buena idea…

-Pues yo pienso lo contrario – le respondió la teniente Matsumoto a una algo temerosa teniente Hinamori – nos merecemos esto por tener que soportarles tanto a esos imbéciles, con excepción de mi capitán, claro está. Solo espero que ustedes no se arrepientan antes de entrar – se refirió a las que en esos momentos tenían un poco de renuencia, como Kiyone, Nanao y por supuesto, la teniente Hinamori - ¿Entendido?

La teniente Hinamori se había mostrado un poco temerosa ante la idea de pasar un tiempo en Karakura, ya que la división la necesitaba, pero las chicas la convencieron de que todo estaría bien, y mucho más si dejaba la división en manos de alguien capaz y habilidoso. Por lo mismo, Momo le había dejado una pequeña carta a su compañero teniente de la quinta división, porque él era la persona en la que más podía confiar en esos momentos.

La única manera de salir hacia Karakura, era a través de la puerta, pero como todas estaban controladas había que buscar otra opción, y por lo mismo, en esos momentos se encontraban frente a la mansión Kasumiōji, una de las familias más importantes, y que contaba con su puerta propia.

Después de platicar un rato con la heredera de la familia Kasumiōji, Rurichiyo, que las llevó hacia su propia puerta. Ellas le agradecieron el gesto y la pequeña noble se disculpó por no poderlas acompañar debido a asuntos de clanes, asi que sin su compañía, se dirigieron a Karakura, donde al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue instalarse en el departamento de Inoue Orihime, la cual ya estaba al tanto de la situación gracias a Rukia, pero que no sabía qué hacer con tanta shinigami en su departamento.

-Gracias por recibirnos, Orihime-chan.

-No hay problema Rangiku-san, pero hay que ver donde van a quedarse, no cabemos todas en este lugarcito.

-No tenemos planeado quedarnos a dormir – rectificó Nanao a la jovencita – vamos a regresar a la Sociedad de Almas por la noche.

-No sea tan pesada, teniente Ise – esa voz provenía de la escultural Shihōin Yoruichi, con todo y entrada triunfal por la ventana y logrando que un "¡Yoruichi-sama!" saliera de los labios de la capitana Soi Fon – las sentí llegar asi que les traje sus gigais. Del alojamiento yo me encargo, Kisuke no pondrá ninguna objeción – ante la mención del nombre, Soi Fon dejó salir un pequeño bufido – digo, me sorprendió sentir el reiatsu de la capitana Unohana… que sorpresa.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Shihōin-san.

-Yoruichi para las amigas… ¿y entonces cuál es el plan?

-¡Hacer cosas de chicas y divertirnos!

La exclamación de Matsumoto fue como un grito de guerra para las otras chicas, y mientras estas se acomodaban, Orihime localizó a Rukia por teléfono. La pobrecita no tenía otra opción, ya que prácticamente la teniente del décimo escuadrón la hizo llamarle. Orihime se resignó, haciéndose a la idea de que mientras las shinigami estuvieran con ella tendría que apoyarlas. Porque las mujeres unidas, jamás serían vencidas; ni siquiera si una horda de Espadas venían a Karakura.

o.o.o.o.o.

-Oye Rukia, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

-Que te importa.

-A mi nada, pero ya sabes cómo se pone el viejo con eso de las cenas familiares.

-No te preocupes – le mencionó tranquilamente la morena – hoy tendrán tiempo de calidad juntos, solo padre e hijo. Yuzu y Karin vienen conmigo.

-Estas de broma…

-No.

-Vamos Rukia, no juegues…

-No estoy jugando – la jovencita le dio una pequeña sonrisita de esas que solía hacer cuando andaba de actriz en la escuela – pero velo por el lado positivo, tendrás la oportunidad de aumentar esos lazos familiares que tienen tu padre y tu.

Entonces fue que se dio cuenta que sus hermanas ya estaban esperándola en la puerta, a saber con qué mentira Rukia las había engatusado y parecía que no iban a echarse para atrás. Y también estaba completamente seguro de que la enana tenía la culpa de que Orihime ya no le dirigiera la palabra como antes. Y para que Orihime no le dirigiera la palabra, era porque había pasado algo muy malo y él no tenía ni idea de que era.

-¡Nos vemos, idiota!

-¡Adiós hermano! – se despidió Yuzu - ¡Hay cena para recalentar en el refrigerador!

Ichigo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y uno de ellos produjo un extraño parpadeo, como un tic. Rukia había estado bromeando con lo del tiempo de calidad padre e hijo, ¿cierto?

-¡ICHIGO! – para su mala fortuna, su padre entró unos momentos después - ¡Mi tercera hija salió a pasear con sus hermanas en una noche de chicas! ¡Y dijo que podíamos utilizar este tiempo para hacer cosas entre hombres! ¡Padre e hijo! ¡¿No te parece genial?!

Esa enana se las iba a pagar tarde o temprano; después de todo nada podía salir peor.

-¡ICHIGO!

¿Cierto?

o.o.o.o.o

-¿Matsumoto-san?

-Dime, Isane-chan.

-Ahm… ¿está bien que utilicemos tanto dinero en esto?

-¡Claro Isane-san! ¡Van a ver que con un bronceado estamos a un paso de la perfección! ¡Y un masaje para relajarnos después de un largo día de trabajo!

No estaba muy claro si la idea de ir a un Spa pudiera funcionar, y mucho menos si los masajes servían para sentirse mejor. Según Matsumoto, el primer paso era estar perfectamente con una misma, y que mejor terapia para eso que un Spa. Ahí solo había dos posibilidades: O la superdotada teniente tenía razón, o era solo un pretexto para gastarse lo poco que ganaba su querido Capitán.

Sea cual fuera el verdadero motivo, era algo que iban a intentar.

-Bien chicas, tomen el paquete que quieran – dijo la voluptuosa teniente – yo voy directamente a la cámara de bronceado…

Dicho y hecho, se fue a la cámara de bronceado dando brinquitos de felicidad, mientras las demás la miraron un poco raro, para luego pasar a los diversos paquetes de relajación que ofrecía el lugar. Al final terminaron con varias opciones: La Capitana Unohana, la teniente Kotetsu y su hermana optaron por el salón de masajes y mascarillas; la Capitana Soi Fon y las tenientes Ise y Hinamori eligieron primero las aguas termales, mientras que Rukia y Orihime decidieron probar primero las bañeras de lodo por sugerencia de Yoruichi, quien decía que dejaban una piel suave y tersa, haciendo que Yuzu y una renuente Karin las acompañaran, de cualquier forma las hermanitas Kurosaki solo sabían que iban de compras y nada más. Y vaya que Yoruichi tenía razón.

o.o.o.o.o

Abarai Renji fue el primero en llegar al quinto escuadrón con un grupo de subordinados después de escuchar una tercera explosión. Generalmente una explosión la dejaba pasar, una segunda no se le hacía algo serio, pero una tercera quería decir que algo estaba pasando sin supervisión adulta. Lo primero que vio fue un montón de cuerpos inertes en el suelo y un montón de toallas amontonadas en una esquina, llenas de lo que parecía ser polvo de carbón. Se acercó a uno de los cuerpos que aún se movía y le dio unos pequeños golpecitos con su pie, sacando unos gruñidos del shinigami que se encontraba tirado.

-Oye, ¿qué pasó aquí?

-Estábamos… en sesión… de entrenamiento…

-¿Sin la teniente?

-No la… encontramos… por ningún lado…

Renji se quedó pensativo, eso le parecía muy extraño. Si ella no estaba en un entrenamiento de Kidō para controlar cualquier suceso, entonces algo estaba mal y era cuando pasaban cosas como explosiones. La última vez que alguien había entrenado con Kidō sin supervisión, había hecho desaparecer toda el ala oeste del octavo escuadrón.

-Hey Renji, parece que por aquí pasó un huracán.

-No lo dudes Ikkaku. Una explosión en vez de huracán, Kidō que se salió de control, al parecer.

-Pues por eso nosotros pensamos que el Kidō es para nenitas, es más divertido partirles la cara con una espada.

-¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?

-Andaba en la cuarta pero el capitán me mandó por unas cosas para la expeste.

-Pues vete antes de que la… ¿expeste, dijiste? – Ikkaku asintió – luego me cuentas.

-Claro.

-Hinamori, me debes una – dijo Renji para sí y luego se dirigió a su grupo – lleven a los heridos a la cuarta, busquen quien arregle este tiradero y averigüen donde está la teniente Hinamori.

o.o.o.o.o

El Capitán Hitsugaya estaba tranquilamente en su oficina, leyendo el papeleo y terminando las cuentas del día. No le sorprendió que su teniente no se apareciera sino al contrario, le sirvió para sacar trabajo atrasado después de hacer los reportes diarios e iba a ver cómo colocar los horarios de entrenamiento cuando por la puerta apareció el Teniente Kira con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-¡Capitán! ¡La teniente se fue con Aizen! ¡Y le lavó el cerebro para que se fuera con él y hay que ir a rescatarla y…!

-Contrólese teniente. Explíquese bien.

-¡La Teniente Hinamori se fue con Aizen porque este le lavo el cerebro para que se fuera con él y hay que ir a rescatarla y no sé qué hacer!

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, me dejó una nota…

-¿Y dónde está esa nota?

-Está por… - se revisó por todos lados – creo que la dejé en la oficina.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí en vez de avisar al Capitán General?

-Porque pensé que como ustedes son amigos de la infancia podría ayudarme o acompañarme a Hueco Mundo para rescatarla.

-Kira, tranquilízate… ten… - Hitsugaya sacó una botella de algo que había en su escritorio. Era bueno tener botellitas cerca, de agua, no de otra cosa – te buscaré una aspirina…

Ni lo hubiera hecho, ya que ese pequeño descuido fue suficiente para que el teniente desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

-Creo que soy yo quien necesita la aspirina…

Ni tardo ni perezoso se tomó la aspirina con un poco de agua. Dentro de unos momentos se sentiría más tranquilo, eso de que Hinamori se hubiera ido con Aizen a esas alturas era muy improbable así que quizá solo eran alucinaciones del teniente por estar bebiendo demasiado con Matsumoto.

Maldijo por lo bajo, se le había olvidado preguntarle por su teniente. De cualquier forma, ya le hablarían para que fuera por ella a la taberna.

o.o.o.o.o

Ukitake se levantó temprano esa mañana al oler el exquisito desayuno que su tercer puesto le había preparado. No había señal alguna de Kiyone en ningún lado, pero Sentarō se encargó de que estuviera bien atendido, desde su comida hasta sus medicinas.

-¿Noticias?

-No hay novedades, solo tiene que firmar los papeles de siempre.

-¿Y los entrenamientos?

-¿De qué?

-¿Cuál de los dos se encarga de la agenda?

-¡Yo… no! – se sorprendió el casi teniente – no sabía que hay que llevar agenda.

-¿Entonces no hay cosas organizadas para hoy?

-No lo sé. Creí que las cosas se hacían espontáneamente.

-Busca la agenda, Kiyone debe tenerla porque ella es la que arregla esas cosas.

-Como ordene. ¿Algo más?

-Ahm… ve si el Capitán Kyōraku está en su oficina.

Sentarō desapareció en un santiamén y Ukitake se puso a pensar mientras desayunaba. Alguna teoría debía de haber sobre lo que estaba pasando, ya que se le hacía demasiado raro que Kiyone no se apareciera para pelear con Sentarō por su atención.

o.o.o.o.o

Reportaje especial desde Hueco Mundo. "La Shinigami Perfecta: Mito o Realidad". Por Ichima Rugin, reportero especial. Favor de entregarse directamente al editor en jefe Hisagi Shūhei para una revisión antes de la publicación.

"_Mientras no se metan en mi camino todo está bien, si no, creeme que haré todo lo posible para que no me estorben"_. – Szayel Aporro Grantz, Octava Espada, refiriéndose a los científicos en vez de responder nuestra pregunta.

"_Tienen que ser lindas, agradables, comprensivas, y de preferencia de copa C. No se admiten B ni A, que sea de C para arriba. ¡Ah! ¡Y que no le dé por golpear por cualquier cosa!". _– Stark, Primera Espada, respondiendo amablemente la pregunta.

"_Tendría que preguntarle a Aizen-sama sobre lo que puedo considerar para eso"._ – Ulquiorra Schifer, Cuarta Espada.

"_La Shinigami Perfecta es la que está bien muerta"._ – Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinta Espada. Creemos que no captó bien la cuestión.

"_Yo puedo verlo todo, así que si viera a la mujer perfecta no la dejaría escapar"._ – Zommari Leroux, Séptima Espada.

"_Tiene que ser hermosa, sin voz chillona pero con buenos atributos. Y claro, saber pelear, no solo en la batalla, también en la cama, tu sabes, complaciente y eso. Porque cuando prueban un poco de Grimmjow, siempre quieren más"._ – Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta Espada. Hemos editado las rudas palabras que utilizó por ser demasiado ofensivas y aptas solo para el público adulto.

"_Je, je, je… mmm… mujeres… mmm… je, je, je…"._ – Barragan Luisenbarn, Segunda Espada.

"_¿Mujeres? ¿Quién las quiere cuando podría tenerme a mí? Yo si soy PERFECTO"._ – Luppi, exSexta Espada. Con su respuesta confirmamos que es del otro bando.

"_Pues… pudiera ser la pechugona del décimo escuadrón, no dio muy buena pelea, pero sí que tiene dos buenas razones para que pueda considerarla…"_. – Yammy Riyalgo, Décima Espada. Al igual que con la Sexta Espada, hemos editado su respuesta para que no se viera vulgar.

o.o.o.o.o

_Atencion, miembros activos de la Asociación de Varones Shinigami, favor de acudir a la base de la asociación para una reunión de emergencia; repito, miembros activos de la Asociación de Varones Shinigami, favor de acudir a la base de la asociación para una reunión de emergencia. Gracias por su atención._

-¿Quiénes han llegado?

-Solo Iba, Abarai y Ōmaeda.

-Entonces llegamos a tiempo, ¿eh, Yumichika?

-Eso es obvio Ikkaku, deja de preguntar cosas estúpidas.

-¿Y su capitán?

-Creenos Hisagi, tiene sus propios problemas en estos momentos.

Ademas de Ikkaku y Yumichika, Ukitake y Sentarō llegaron después. Iba estaba revisando la lista y vio que faltaban varios por llegar, pero comenzarían la junta en cuanto hubiera mayoría presente.

-Muy bien, ¿Quiénes faltan?

-Solo los capitanes Zaraki, Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, y el teniente Kira – respondió Hisagi a un sorprendido Iba. Kira nunca se perdía las reuniones.

-Pues como presidente de la AVS, declaro iniciada esta junta al haber mayoría.

-¿Y de que trata esta junta? – preguntó Ōmaeda. Si era para una estupidez pagarían caro el haber interrumpido su labor de allanamiento de oficina. Ōmaeda se la había pasado buscando como pasar a la oficina de su superior. Incluso llego a buscar el conejillo de indias pero ninguno de la cuarta división se dejó atrapar. A la mejor no había buscado al sujeto correcto, ¿dónde estaba Yamada Hanataro cuando se le necesitaba?

-Primer punto, sacar fondos para la asociación. No podemos seguir haciendo las juntas en un almacén de comida.

-A mi no me molesta ni me afecta – respondió Renji, quien comía frituras de una bolsa que había tomado – pero no estaría mal tener nuestro propio lugar.

-Vayan pensando que podemos hacer, quiero las sugerencias al final de la junta para someterlas a votación. Punto número dos, esta la parte de la aparente desaparición del personal femenino. El rumor dice que están preparando algo para hacer desaparecer a la AVS.

-Sinceramente jefe, si ellas quisieran hacerlo ya lo habrían hecho – habló por fin el capitán Ukitake. En eso tenía razón, las mujeres de la asociación tenían unas mentes perversas, realmente les gustaba jugar con ellos.

-Tercer punto y el más importante… ¿dónde están las galletas de chocolate?

-Esa es mi culpa – respondió Renji, ya sin papas fritas – fui con la teniente Hinamori porque escuché explosiones en su escuadrón y me entretuve arreglando cosas ahí.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la teniente Hinamori con las galletas?

-Que ella las hace. Y no la encontré con ningún lado.

Eso fue desalentador, ahora dependían de la teniente Hinamori para tener sus galletas, y si no aparecía no había. Jamás creyeron el tener que depender tanto de una mujer… ¡Pero es que eran las galletas de chispas de chocolate mas deliciosas que habían probado en su vida y muerte!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, quizá por las galletas, quizá por otros problemas.

Iba realmente quería que fuera por las galletas y no por otra cosa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hasta aquí el tercero, espero que les haya gustado mucho más que a mí, que aún no me convence. Aún faltan mas locuras, y espero que haya de todo (créanme, se los dice la amante de las parejas crack, para mas información de eso vayan a mi profile).

Saludos a todos, y espero sus comentarios/sugerencias/criticas constructivas/zaraki envuelto para regalo, en un review.

~Nayru.


	5. ¡Vamos a jugar a las escondidas!

No tengo mucho tiempo, debería de estar dormida porque trabajo por la mañana, pero no podía esperar para subir el capítulo. Quiero decirles que realmente tomo en cuenta todos sus comentarios, incluso los que encuentran pequeñas fallas, las cuales me ayudan a corregir los capítulos de manera inmediata. Solo hago una pequeña nota que me hicieron notar: sobre el término "Espada". El uso de los números como "octava" o "novena" a pesar de que el personaje es masculino, el número se refiere al termino "espada", y es así como lo maneja Kubo Tite (si lo dudan, vean los capítulos donde los Espada se refieren a sí mismos) y es por eso que maneje así el termino en vez de "octavo" o "noveno". Si le tuviéramos que cambiar el género a cada palabra, créanme, la única Espada seria Harribel (si, Harribel, Kubo Tite Marca Registrada) porque todos los demás serían "Espados".

En fin, punto aclarado, los llevo directo al capítulo después del Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Blanqueador no es mio. Si lo fuera, solo habría "Espados" XD

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Vaya que el Spa fue algo tan relajante… no me había sentido así en décadas.

-¿Ves, Isane-chan? Y eso que se los había mencionado hace años.

-Además de lo que dice la teniente Matsumoto, está confirmado que una vida relajada y trabajar sin estrés evita la formación de ciertas enfermedades – explicó la capitana Unohana – sería bueno tener uno de esos en la Sociedad de Almas, o por lo menos en la cuarta división.

-¿Sociedad de Almas? – preguntó Yuzu. Karin ya sabía algo de ello pero no lo demostró, mas Yuzu era mantenida al margen.

-Es el nombre secreto de un club al que pertenezco – le respondió Rukia a la pequeña Kurosaki – es exclusivo de ciertas familias como la mía, pero con esto quizá Inoue-chan y ustedes puedan entrar.

-¡Oh eso sería genial! ¡Podría haber reuniones de té y galletas! ¡Y ver películas con palomitas!

-¡Oh no! – exclamó Hinamori - ¡Olvidé las galletas de Abarai-kun!

-Chica, olvida a esos inútiles por el día de hoy y relájate.

-Cierto, cierto. Perdón.

-Que se las arreglen con sus galletas y sus problemas – exclamó Rukia muy entusiasmada – El día de hoy no mencionaremos a ninguna de esas criaturas de dos patas conocidas como hombres.

-Pero no todos dijeron cosas… ¿por qué no nos limitamos a los que si son culpables? – comentó Orihime, siempre preocupada por cierto shinigami sustituto.

-Porque así nos evitamos problemas en el futuro, Orihime-chan.

-El problema con los hombres es que piensan que solo somos un cuerpo y una cara bonita – dijo Yoruichi al guiar a las shinigami al centro comercial – que solo estamos para atenderlos en todo lo que desean y todavía llevar a cabo nuestros trabajos. Eso chicas, es demasiado injusto. Y por lo mismo, hay que darles una lección. Espero que hayan traído las tarjetas, porque si las trajeron, ¿verdad?

Matsumoto mostró orgullosa las dos tarjetas que tenía en su mano, una de las cuales era la de su adorado capitán. Con algo de nerviosismo Nanao mostró la de su capitán, Rukia la de su hermano y le dio la de Ichigo a Orihime (de algo tenía que servir ser sustituto, no podía hacer todo gratis). Hinamori traía las de Kira y Renji aunque estaba algo apenada. Al ver que todas tenían como mínimo una tarjeta, Yoruichi les mostró la entrada de un enorme edificio cuyas dos enormes puertas se abrían de par en par.

-Tenemos tres horas antes de que cierren, sincronicen sus relojes y… ¡Nos vemos en tres horas!

o.o.o.o.o

Zaraki Kenpachi no solía gozar de paciencia, generalmente si se desesperaba porque atacaba todo lo que tuviera al frente hasta hacerlo pedacitos, pero ahora se enfrentaba a algo de proporciones descomunales. Normalmente ayudaría a que Yachiru se vistiera o se diera un baño pero ahora eso era un reto enorme porque no quería que se viera mal. De ahí que Yachiru llevara una hora en el baño intentando vestirse.

¿Qué tan difícil era ponerse el shihakusho?

-No puedo amarrar nada, Ken-chan.

-¡Solo usa las manos!

-¡No puedo amarrarlo por atrás!

-¡Pues hazlo por el frente!

La primera vez que Yachiru "terminó" de vestirse tenía todo al revés, y la cabeza llena de vendas. La segunda vez tenía el hakama en la cabeza y la tercera había roto de por vida la definición de la moda.

-Traigo algo de comida – entró Nemu con una charola de fruta y pan - ¿Necesita ayuda, capitán?

-Creo que necesito alcohol y que Yachiru se apure.

-Permítame.

La teniente dejó la bandeja y entró al baño a ver como estaba su colega. Esta última estaba desesperada, para empezar tenía el cabello revuelto, un hambre enorme, y el shihakusho le quedaba corto. Y eso que ahora medía un poco más que Rukia.

No era precisamente lo que Zaraki había soñado, pero considerando que Yachiru aún tenía la mentalidad de una niña, entonces ya había problemas.

-Mayuri-sama quiere que la deje para hacer unas pruebas y ver cómo se desarrolla.

-¡Ya quisiera! ¡Me la voy a llevar y haré que la revise Unohana!

-Pero Mayuri-sama dijo que…

-¡Me importa un bledo lo que haya dicho el idiota del payaso ese!

-Solo es mientras regresa la capitana Unohana…

-¿En lo que regresa? ¿Pues en donde está? – la expresión de Nemu era de ignorancia – Pues entonces prefiero llevarla con el cuatro ojos o con el llorón de Yamada aunque no pudieran hacer nada – Yachiru salió en esos momentos del baño – Vámonos Yachiru.

Nemu solo pudo ver como la ahora jovencita batalló para subirse al hombro de su capitán. Dicho capitán sintió como cuando tuvo que llevar a cuestas a la ryoka de Inoue Orihime cuando fue lo de la invasión para rescatar a la joven Kuchiki.

-Mira Yachiru, todo va a estar bien, y no te preocupes que en cuanto llegue la capitana Unohana te llevaré para que te arregle – la ahora jovencita asintió – mientras has lo de siempre y si te sientes mal patea traseros, ¿entendido?

-¿Puedo seguir comiendo dulces?

-Puedes ir con el enfermito cuando quieras, o a robarle dulces al enano o a la princesita Kuchiki, solo que con mucho cuidado. Si no te ven, mucho mejor.

-¿Cómo cuando jugamos a las escondidas?

-Ahm… si, solo que tienes que quitarles los dulces sin que te vean. Si te descubren pierdes.

-¡Entendido Ken-chan!

-Si te sientes mal búscame a mi o a los muchachos, ¿entendido, Yachiru?

-¡Si señor!

Hasta eso que su niña era igual que antes. Hacer la situación como un pequeño juego le quitaba un peso de encima, solo tenía que esperar a que regresara la capitana Unohana y se arreglara todo. Nunca creyó que llegara el día en que desearía tanto que la cuarta división lo atendiera… a Yachiru, quiso decir.

o.o.o.o.o

El capitán Hitsugaya caminaba tranquilamente por su división, haciendo una minuciosa inspección para ver si todo seguía en orden. Se maravillaba del tiempo libre, había hecho muchas cosas, como supervisar los entrenamientos, arreglar los archivos, acabar con los papeles atrasados, incluso se dio tiempo de remodelar la oficina; ¡Hasta le sobró tiempo para relajarse en las aguas termales!

Aunque no lo disfrutó porque parecía que se había vuelto paranoico. Conforme caminaba, volteaba la cabeza porque sentía que lo vigilaban, o como en las aguas termales que de repente sintió un escalofrío. Cuando menos pensó ya estaba de nuevo en su oficina totalmente arreglada. Las cosas de su teniente en su respectivo escritorio, incluso el aclamado "terefizor" donde la voluptuosa mujer solía ver sus "terenoferas". Lo encendió, no porque le agradara el asunto de estar sin nada que hacer, sino por simple curiosidad. O por lo menos eso se decía a si mismo.

Ya había manejado antes una cosa así, por lo tanto fue fácil tomar las riendas del control remoto. Se preguntó entonces como era posible que llegar la señal de la tierra a la Sociedad de Almas, y tenía como cinco minutos pensando en la respuesta cuando se le olvidó al encontrar el canal de los deportes.

-¿México contra Estados Unidos?

Y ahí en la pantalla, dos equipos se enfrentaban en el deporte que había aprendido en la Tierra, y sin querer queriendo, la teniente Matsumoto se había quedado sin capitán. Por culpa del fútbol soccer.

o.o.o.o.o

-Quiero mandar un par de tontos a buscar a la Capitana Unohana.

-¿Como para qué?

-No seas idiota Yumichika, lo que el Capitán quiere decir es que mientras más pronto se encuentre a la Capitana, mas pronto se arregla la Teniente.

-Y como el único par de tontos disponible son ustedes dos, pues les toca ir.

-Pero Capitán… - se quejó Yumichika.

-Lo que hacemos para que la arreglen…

-Hablan de ella como si fuera un objeto – mencionó el quinto puesto del escuadrón once.

-Ni digas nada que también tu lo haces.

-Sí, pero yo lo hago magníficamente, y ustedes no.

-¡Ya déjense de payasadas y vayan a buscar a Unohana! – antes de que Zaraki se pusiera a repartir golpes, el par de subordinados salió corriendo.

Todo ese problema le daba dolor de cabeza, y desgraciadamente el Capitán General había prohibido que se descargara en peleas en esos momentos porque la cuarta división estaba hasta el tope de problemas.

-¡Capitán! ¡Lo estábamos esperando!

-¿Ahora que hicieron? – le preguntó a los subordinados presentes.

-Nosotros nada, pero creo que debería ver esto…

Lo llevaron hasta el campo de entrenamiento, donde su querida Teniente estaba _entrenando_ a su división, si era que a correr despavoridos para que no los alcanzara podía llamarse entrenamiento.

-Hasta ahorita llevan quince vueltas y un montón de ejercicio de piso. Creo que después de esto los va a retar y dejará a la mitad de la división casi muerta.

-Díganle que quiero hablar con ella – mandó a que le avisaran, porque con ese carácter que se traía ella en esos momentos, no quería acercarse – ahora.

o.o.o.o.o

Cierto chico iba maquinando como rayos iba a vengarse de cierta enana secuestradora de hermanas, porque gracias a ella en esos momentos estaba completamente atorado con su padre. Kurosaki Isshin había sacado una hoja en cuanto Rukia y sus hijas se hubieron ido y se puso a decirle a Ichigo todas las cosas que tenía planeado hacer con él.

De lo único que Ichigo se alegraba era que su contraparte Quincy estaba sufriendo lo mismo que él. Fue en el restaurante del centro donde su padre y él se encontraron al Quincy y a su padre. Al parecer ambos progenitores habían tenido la misma idea para formar vínculos con sus hijos y los habían llevado al lugar donde según ellos, "los jóvenes se convertían en hombres".

-Kurosaki Isshin, mucho gusto.

-Ishida Ryuken, mucho gusto también.

-Es una lástima que nuestros hijos estén tan ocupados peleando verbalmente que no tengan la educación para presentarnos adecuadamente.

-No te hagas, ya te presentaste solo, viejo – respondió Ichigo a su progenitor, ignorando a Uryu unos instantes – sabes que ni quería venir.

-Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer aquí, Kurosaki – interrumpió el Ishida menor – pero no pude negarme al ver las posibilidades de explorar el campo de moda femenina. Quizá me salgan algunas ideas.

-Admítelo Ishida, querías ver chicas en ropa interior.

-Al contrario de ti, solo me interesa el vestuario.

-Si claro, si tú no eres un pervertido yo soy hijo de shinigami…

o.o.o.o.o

-Y es por eso, que cuando hay rebajas los centros comerciales están repletos de personas.

Los únicos rostros que no mostraron susto alguno fueron los de Nanao, Karin y Nemu. La primera porque no creía nada de la historia de su compañera teniente de la décima división, la segunda porque no le encontraba sentido, y la tercera porque no había entendido el objetivo de la historia.

Tenian un par de horas contando historias de terror, aunque más bien eran inventos de la teniente Matsumoto; las únicas historias de miedo habían sido las de Karin.

Las chicas estaban amontonadas en el pequeño departamento de Orihime. Youruichi según iba a conseguir que la tienda de Urahara les proporcionara un lugar donde quedarse pero al final no dijo que sucedió, porque les llegó con la noticia de que no podían quedarse ahí.

-En fin, vámonos a descansar porque mañana será otro día.

-Está bien, Capitana Unohana.

o.o.o.o.o

El capitán de la sexta división tuvo un pequeño escalofrío de repente. No sabía la causa y tampoco sabía si iba a pasar algo muy pronto, aunque tenía el presentimiento. Renji andaba portándose muy bien últimamente, y eso le daba mala espina. Además no quería invocar a la plaga rosada. Si lo pensaba bien ya tenía varios días sin ver a Rukia, ni siquiera para la cena. Intentó atar cabos: Renji bien portado más la desaparición de Rukia mas esa risita que le retumbaba en su cabeza, no era una buena señal. Senbonzakura seguro que estaba jugando con su mente.

Momento, Senbonzakura no solía soltar risitas adolescentes y mucho menos abrir el cajón donde guardaba sus panes dulces.

-¿Teniente Kusajishi?

-Buu… no eres divertido, Byakushi. Hiciste que perdiera.

Al lado del cajón, una jovencita de cabellera rosada sacaba un par de panecitos dulces. Lo que le sorprendió al capitán fue el parecido que le encontró con la teniente del escuadrón once, solo que no sabía que era ella. La parte superior de su shihakusho se notaba que era bastante grande porque se le caía del hombro derecho, mientras que se sostenía del otro hombro gracias a la insignia de teniente; su par de atributos eran cubiertos por amplias vendas, pero fue la insignia la que le confirmó que era la teniente. El noble tuvo que contenerse demasiado para que no le saliera la sangre por la nariz.

-"Por las barbas del abuelo Kuchiki" – pensó el noble, sin despegar la vista de la ahora voluptuosa teniente. Claro que no tan voluptuosa como la teniente del décimo escuadrón, pero la jovencita si que tenía sus atributos – Si eres la teniente Kusajishi…

-No te asustes Byakushi – le respondió la jovencita con una amplia sonrisa al ver como el noble retrocedía en su asiento – fue error del loco pero en cuanto regrese la capitana jefa me van a arreglar.

-"Tenía que ser el capitán Kurotsuchi y sus locuras…"

-¿Qué tanto piensas Byakushi?

Fue cuando ella se incorporó y se sentó en su escritorio que notó la parte inferior de la vestimenta que traía puesta la teniente, claramente irradiaba algo que le decía que era _Kurotsuchi Nemu_ marca registrada. A pesar de la vista tan agradable a los ojos que tenía frente a él, tenía que mantener su compostura.

-Agradecería que bajara de mi escritorio, teniente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy trabajando.

-Pero este lado no lo usas.

-Porque estas sentada en él.

-Eras más divertido hace cien años – le comentó a la vez que bajaba del escritorio – ¡Te acusare con mi abuelito!

La jovencita salió disparada ante la mirada atónita del capitán, si de por si estaba sorprendido de cómo se habían puesto las cosas, que no sabía si iba a resistir mas. Sabía de antemano que el Capitán General no la tomaría enserio y sonrió. Diez segundos después se llevó una mano a la boca y se tiró en el escritorio, su rostro se puso pálido y su mirada con mas temor que otra cosa.

El otro abuelito que conocía Yachiru era nada más y nada menos que su propio abuelo, Kuchiki Ginrei.

o.o.o.o.o

-¡Ikkaku! ¡Yumichika! ¿A dónde van?

-A buscar a la Capitana Unohana.

-¿Al mundo real?

-Rumores…

-Ya veo…

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Izuru?

-Quería que me acompañaran a Hueco Mundo… - Ikkaku y Yumichika se miraron entre sí. ¿Cuándo Kira se había vuelto loco?

-¿Hueco Mundo?

Entonces el rubio teniente les platicó sobre la carta de Hinamori, hasta les dijo que fue con el Capitán Hitsugaya por ayuda. El par de la onceava división se miró entre sí y luego al teniente. Yumichika hizo el esfuerzo de taparse la boca, en un intento fallido de no reír.

-Kira, amigo mío… ven con nosotros y date cuenta del error. Que te de la luz…

o.o.o.o.o

Al día siguiente al que Rukia se fue y dejó a Ichigo solo con su padre, el joven Kurosaki traía una cara de pocos amigos. No hubiera dicho nada, pero todo se fue al caño cuando Keigo y Mizuiro le mencionaran haber visto a Rukia con un montón de chicas en un Spa y en un centro comercial. Por las _gráficas_ descripciones que les dio Keigo, tanto a Ichigo como a Chad y al cuatro ojos de Ishida (que sorprendentemente estaba con ellos) pudieron reconocer a la teniente Matsumoto, Unohana, Soi Fon, Orihime, entre otras que recordaban de vista pero no de nombre. ¿Qué hacían Keigo y Mizuiro en un Spa? No quería ni siquiera imaginárselo.

-Esa enana me las va a pagar… me dejó solo con el viejo y este quiso tomarlo como "tiempo de calidad".

-Pues a mí me hubiera gustado estar con ellas – agregó Keigo – no me importa si ando de cargador de bolsas.

-Por eso te jalé del cuello – mencionó un aburrido Mizuiro – porque luego ibas a estar llorando.

-Hubiera preferido eso a estar con el viejo…

-Vamos Kurosaki, no puede ser tan malo.

-Ishida, tú dices eso porque tu padre siempre te ha ignorado. Te cambio mi padre por tu padre.

-No gracias, estoy bien así.

o.o.o.o.o

Ya por la tarde las chicas se levantaron tras pasar dormidas gran parte del día. Habían tenido un gran y merecido descanso revitalizador, y la verdad esperaban para más días así, descansando tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones. Aunque la felicidad no les duró mucho: una mariposa negra entró por la ventana cuando Orihime la abrió para que entrara un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Capitana Unohana? – preguntó Soi Fon - ¿Sucede algo?

-Dice que es urgente que nos presentemos ante el Capitán General.

-¡Sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! – exclamó Nanao - ¡Ya nos metimos en problemas!

-Tranquila teniente, sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar.

-Para que el Capitán General esté involucrado quiere decir que algo anda mal – añadió Rukia. Había hecho que Yuzu y Karin se taparan los oídos brevemente unos momentos antes. Hinamori permanecía en silencio – y creo que es obvio que no pudieron sobrevivir sin nosotras.

-Bueno, por un poco más que nos atrasemos no creo que pase algo peor… - Rangiku sacó una sonrisa – Orihime-chan sabe de un lugar muy divertido al que siempre he querido ir…

-Así es – exclamó la aludida - ¡Al parque de diversiones!

Y así, el grupo de chicas se preparó para el parque de diversiones, sin saber que en otro lado de la ciudad, un trío de shinigami las buscaba desconsoladamente.

-¡Hinamori! ¡Hinamori! ¡Hinamori!

-¡Ya deja de gritar! Si sigues lo mas probable es que te escuche y escape de ti. Y eso no sería bueno.

-Yumichika tiene razón, deja de gritar. Hay que ir con Ichigo.

-¿Y para qué?

-¿Cómo que "para qué"? Si hay alguien que puede ayudarnos aquí, ese es Ichigo… o el tipo del sombrerito chistoso.

-Kurosaki entonces – dijeron Izuru y Yumichika, para entonces por fin ir a invadir la casa del shinigami sustituto.

o.o.o.o.o

-Jefe, el reportero lo espera para cobrar su paga.

-Hazlo pasar a la oficina, por favor.

El joven reportero shinigami pasó y se encontró con un cheque encima del escritorio.

-Debo agradecerte el reportaje, ha sido una de las ediciones más vendidas. Puse algo extra porque vamos a seguir con una variación de la idea

-Fue un placer cooperar con este escuadrón.

-¿No mencionaron nada tus superiores?

-El Capitán se mostró indiferente, de hecho. Y pues el Teniente… dijo algo sobre promover la cooperación entre escuadrones, e incluso se inspiró.

-Me imagino. En fin, si llegas a tener alguna otra idea exitosa como esta, avísame y veremos cómo quedamos.

-Por supuesto, Teniente.

El pequeño reportero se retiró con todo y su gran cheque. Además, la edición del día que cubría Hueco Mundo estaba dando buenas cifras también, aunque Hisagi solo podría verlas hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando la edición estuviera completamente agotada. Si todo seguía así ahora podría actualizar la sección del periódico, y si la segunda parte tenía el mismo éxito de la primera, podría remodelar parte de la división que se estaba colapsando gracias a Zaraki Kenpachi y sus "entrenamientos de confianza entre divisiones".

-Podría hacer un reportaje a beneficio de la Asociación de Hombres Shinigami… - accionó su comunicador del escritorio – por favor, comunícame con el corresponsal de Karakura – y pensó – Versión Karakura, ahí vamos…

o.o.o.o.o

Las chicas de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami estaban formadas en línea, frente a un Capitán General que las miraba con determinación. Todas estaban sumamente nerviosas, con excepción de la Capitana Unohana la cual tenía la expresión más calmada de todas. Con excepción de Yachiru y Nemu, todas las demás estaban ahí. Hasta Inoue Orihime, al parecer miembro honorífico de dicha asociación.

-Estoy decepcionado de cada una de ustedes, mujeres hechas y derechas que se dejan llevar por comentarios sin sentido. ¡Hasta arrastraron a una ryoka en sus planes!

-Lo sentimos – respondieron todas con la cabeza baja, menos Unohana.

-Más de ustedes, Capitanas – se refirió a Unohana y Soi Fon – que son el ejemplo de nuestros subordinados.

La del segundo escuadrón se sonrojó, mas la capitana del cuarto siguió tranquila.

-¿Qué querían demostrar con eso? ¿Qué los escuadrones se caen cuando ustedes no están a cargo? Si así fuera, créanme que Aizen se llevaría las de ganar porque esto se habría caído desde hace mucho, para eso es el sistema.

-Lo sentimos.

-Van a regresar a sus escuadrones a trabajar, no quiero excusas – ellas asintieron y se prepararon para retirarse, mas el Capitán General llamó a la Capitana Unohana – Capitana Unohana, hay una pequeña cuestión que tengo que tratar con usted antes que nada.

-Dígame.

-Hubo un pequeño incidente entre los escuadrones once y doce que… bueno, tuvo "grandes" consecuencias…

-Pues dígame de qué se trata y veré que puedo hacer.

-Chōjirō le dará los detalles, pero quiero que sepa que todo tiene que ser tratado con seriedad y profesionalismo. Además, no hay que dejar de trabajar para hacerles ver que la persona es valiosa, ¿o sí?

La Capitana asintió. Se habían precipitado con sus decisiones y eso no era profesional. Ante todo estaba su trabajo y el bienestar de los mundos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ya nada más para terminar, espero sus comentarios/sugerencias/críticas constructivas. Por cierto, hay una pequeña encuesta que puse en mi profile, además en el siguiente capítulo que salga la "Versión Karakura", hay un pequeño concurso que voy a hacer en mi LiveJournal sobre la historia, para mas detalles vayan a mi profile y entren al sitio. Estén pendientes.

Saludos desde México.


	6. ¡Nos vamos al mundial!

Este capítulo no tiene sentido, pero espero que les guste. Hubo muchas alertas en el anterior, pero muy pocos comentarios; pero los que hubo los agradezco, y a las personas que pusieron la historia en alerta les pido un comentario XD

Sigo sin beta-reader, así que si hay algún error por ahí, me lo dicen para corregirlo. No olviden revisar mi profile y a partir de este capítulo comienza el concurso en mi livejournal, la dirección esta en la parte de Homepage también en mi profile.

Disclaimer: Lean el del capítulo anterior, tengo flojera para inventar uno.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"_¿Perfecta? Yo diría que todo es perfecto mientras nuestras pelotas estén a salvo."_ - Hirako Shinji.

"_No hay nada más hermoso y perfecto que una delicada y frágil mujer que este esperando a un guapo, fuerte, atractivo y rubio príncipe azul con un sexy tatuaje en el abdomen como yo para rescatarla."_ – Muguruma Kensei.

"_Muchos tienen su opinión sobre la perfección… pero solo hay una. Y la verdad no me preocupa, porque yo la escribí."_ – Urahara Kisuke.

"_Que no sea habladora ni bocona ni enfadosa. Calladitas se ven más bonitas… ¡Y que no estén de vividoras en la casa de alguien paseándose desnudas como si nada!"_ – Hanakari Jinta.

"_Esa es difícil, pero cada quien tiene sus gustos. Supongo que yo elegiría a alguien que me quisiera y ya." _– Tsukabishi Tessai.

"_Solo hay y hubo una mujer perfecta a mis ojos… ¡Mi adorada Masaki! ¡¿A que es hermosa?! ¿Qué opinas tu, Ryuken?"_ – Kurosaki Isshin, sacando una fotografía de su esposa.

"_No opino nada. ¡Soy un Quincy, no un Shinigami!"_ – Ishida Ryuken. De tal palo, tal astilla.

"_Ah, la shinigami perfecta… tiene que ser complaciente, quererme mucho, tierna, con buenos pechos y piernas, una piel y cabello sedosos… ¡No me golpees por favor! ¡Ichigo!"_ – Kon, alma modificada, antes de ser golpeado por Kurosaki Ichigo, shingami substituto.

"_¿De nuevo? ¡Ya les dije que se largaran de aquí! ¡Getzuga, Tensho!"_ – Kurosaki Ichigo, antes de mandar a volar a este reportero.

"_Perfecta… mmm…"_ – Nova, alma modificada.

"_Pues que sea hermosa, bien parecida, con enormes (censurado), que pueda estrujar a la hora de (censurado) y (censurado)"_ – Kurodo, alma modificada.

"_Yo pienso que cada quien tiene que formarse su concepto. Por ejemplo, el mío seria una chica en la que pudiera confiar, apoyarme, divertirme, y que ella también quiera recibir eso de mi."_ – Ōtoribashi "Rose" Rōjūrō, Vizard.

"_Sería una mujer con la que pudiera sincronizarme en todo y que siguiera mi paso."_ – Aikawa Love, Vizard.

"_No lo sé realmente, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, por lo de nuestra condición, tu sabes. Pero… creo que aún hay tiempo."_ – Ushōda Hachigen, Vizard.

o.o.o.o.o

-Rukia-chan, ¿para qué los mandiles?

-Porque Orihime dijo que es para no llenarnos la ropa de comida mientras cocinamos.

En la gran cocina de la mansión Kuchiki, gran parte de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami estaba lista para su lección de cocina. Con excepción de la Capitana Unohana y la Teniente Kusajishi (ambas en el mismo asunto) todas lucían tremendos atuendos de cocina, incluyendo los sombreros de cocinero.

Inoue Orihime no tardaría en llegar a darles lecciones de cocina para que así les cocinaran a sus prospectos. Según habían escuchado, en el mundo material uno se ganaba a la gente si les cocinaba algo, así que pusieron a la practica el consejo… hasta Soi Fon estaba ahí, renuente al principio pero después se convenció al saber que podría cocinar algo para su "Yoruichi-sama"; eso y que ahora se sentía atraída por ese artefacto milenario y altamente peligroso que todo mundo conocía como "sartén".

Y por supuesto, mientras esperaban la llegada de la ryoka, las chicas inspeccionaban el lugar para familiarizarse con todo, incluyendo los utensilios, aunque más bien era Soi Fon haciendo diferentes artes marciales con todo lo que se encontraba en la cocina, Matsumoto buscando sake, Nanao intentando mantener el orden y las restantes buscando recetas en libros de cocina. Claro que había sus excepciones, como Kiyone, que leía tranquilamente un libro de monitos que le llamó la atención a Rukia. En algún lado debió de haber visto ese libro.

-¿Qué lees Kiyone-san? – le preguntó la Kuchiki a su compañera. Rukia sostenía entre sus manos un famoso libro de cocina "Lo que se debe y no se debe hacer".

-Intento entender más al Capitán Hitsugaya. Si lo hago, mi Capitán me pondrá atención y mandara al baboso de Sentarō a la goma.

-Con… ¿"Fullmetal Alchemist"?

-Matsumoto-san dijo que vio un programa cuando fue de misión en Karakura y dijo que el Capitán Hitsugaya se parecía a "Edward Elric" de "Fullmetal Alchemist" por su estatura, carácter y personalidad – ahora Rukia ataba cabos, y se dio cuenta de algo en particular que le hizo recordar de donde había visto "Fullmetal Alchemist" – Así que cuando volvió a ir le encargué que me consiguiera los mangas en vista que la electricidad no funciona aquí…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Le hubiera dicho a mi herma- digo, yo te los hubiera prestado y así no hubieras gastado tu dinero.

-¿Los tienes? – Rukia asintió - ¡Tienes que prestármelos cuando termine este tomo!

-¿En qué tomo vas?

-En el dos, pero esto se pone muy interesante…

Orihime llegó unos momentos después acompañada de Yoruichi, que traía un montón de canastas con cosas en ambas manos. Según Orihime, eran las cosas que iban a necesitar para hacer diversos platillos.

-¿Y la Capitana Unohana?

-Esta viendo lo del problema de la Teniente Kusajishi, Yoruichi-sama.

-Solo Yoruichi, Soi Fon… ¿Y qué problema?

No hubo tiempo de explicar porque Orihime llamó la atención para poder comenzar, haciendo que todas se sentaran en la extensa barra de cocina de la mansión Kuchiki. Primero, cada una de las chicas tomó una cacerola y la llenó de agua. Según Orihime, había que esperar a que hirviera y luego poner el apio y los pepinillos para hacer el caldo.

-Y no olviden que hay que usar un cordel para amarrarlos y que no se haga un cochinero en la sopa… ¡Ay! ¡Con las prisas se me olvidó traer cordeles!

-Tranquila – dijo Rukia, poniéndose de pie – Debe de haber algún cordel en la mansión… lo buscaré mientras hierve el agua.

Dejó a la bola de chicas en la cocina y fue a buscar el dichoso cordel. Quizá habría uno en algún cajón o en algún almacén, pero termino encontrando un lazo azul en el costurero. Como Inoue no habló de algún cordel en específico, Rukia tomó el azul y lo llevó a la cocina, repartiendo pedazos de cordel previamente cortados con unas tijeras.

Unas horas después de haber preparado la comida en la cacerola, fueron a ver si ya estaba lista. Mejor que no lo hubieran hecho, ya que todas se llevaron la gran sorpresa de que el caldo era azul. Rukia sacó el apio y el pepinillo de su respectiva cacerola y se dio cuenta de que el cordel ya no era azul, sino que había sido decolorado en el agua gracias al calor con el que cocinó. Obviamente, no era solo su platillo el que estaba azul, sino también el de las demás.

-Pero esto no afecta nada el platillo, ¿cierto? – preguntó Soi Fon, al ver que el resultado no parecía ser edible.

-Pues… - Orihime no sabía que decir, tomó una cuchara y sacó un poco del caldo azul para probarlo – Mmm… no esta tan mal…

-¿Mas…?

-Se perfectamente a quien acudir…

Las chicas presentes se quedaron mirando a Nanao, la cual tenía una profunda visión de lo que se iba a venir. Les indicó que fueran por unos permisos para ir a Karakura y que las esperaba en la puerta en una hora. Todas, con excepción de la Capitana Unohana, se prepararon para ir. Esta última alegó que había muchas cosas que necesitaban su atención en la división pero que estaba bien que su teniente acompañara a las demás.

-¿Listas para Karakura? – las chicas asintieron ante la llamada de la Teniente Matsumoto – Bien, prosigamos.

-¿De nuevo?

-¡Shh! ¡Kiyone!

-Lo siento, pero acabamos de volver…

-Bueno, mandemos solo un grupo…

o.o.o.o.o

-¡ICHIGO!

Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo. Apenas se había deshecho de Keigo e Ishida y en cuanto llega a casa una plaga mas empieza a cuestionarlo. Lo único bueno era que Kon no era su padre y podía golpearlo completamente sin remordimiento alguno.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermanita Rukia?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Mi hermanita no ha venido en un par de días… y me preocupa.

-Ella es libre de hacer y deshacer, no soy su niñera.

-¿Y si se la llevaron de nuevo?

-¡Por favor! ¡Deja de fastidiar, Kon!

Ichigo tomo al muñeco y lo lanzó hacia afuera, por la ventana. El pobre de Kon cayó sobre el asfalto, e iba a levantarse cuando vio como Yuzu caminaba hacia el y se hizo el muerto.

-¡Bostov! ¿Qué haces aquí tirado?

-Déjalo ahí Yuzu, de seguro ya lo chupó el diablo.

-No te preocupes Karin, nada que una buena lavada no quite.

Karin suspiró al ver como su hermana salía corriendo alegremente y pensó que era una lástima que no pudiera acompañar a Rukia a la reunión de su "club" de la Sociedad de Almas.

-"Ese Kon siempre exagerando las cosas" – pensó Ichigo ya acostado en su cama. Se la pasaría de flojo el resto del día – "En algo tiene razón, la enana no ha regresado…

-¡Ichigo!

-¡Argh! – se levantó del susto al ver la cara de Ikkaku frente a la suya - ¿Qué le pasa al mundo el día de hoy?

-No sé de que hablas y no me importa. Vengo a pedirte informes sobre las chicas.

-¿Chicas? ¿Acaso nunca has visto una o qué?

-Me refiero a las chicas shinigami. Están desaparecidas de la Sociedad de Almas.

-Pues para la otra cuídenlas bien…

-Pensé que al quedarse Kuchiki contigo podrías darte alguna idea de dónde podrían estar.

-Pues no. Salió con mis hermanas, pero no sé nada más. ¿Qué tanto está pasando?

-Que problema… ¿En serio no sabes?

-¿No se qué?

-Prepárate, que es algo largo de contar…

o.o.o.o.o

-Esta niña va a matar a la división si sigue así.

-¿Matar?

-Bueno, ya están muertos, pero morirán de nuevo si siguen así. Estoy pensando como calmarla… podría enfrentarme a ella y sacarle el estrés… ¿ya le dijeron que quiero hablar con ella?

-No Capitán, nadie le ha dicho porque no quieren morir el día de hoy. ¿Por qué no va y habla con ella, Capitán?

-¡¿Acaso crees que estoy loco?!

-No señor, no fue mi intención…

-Mira, ve y busca un chocolate y se lo lanzas. Que le caiga justo directo en la boca.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente se lo doy?

-Pues dáselo en la mano si quieres morirte de nuevo.

Zaraki vio como el tal Maki Maki y el shinigami cualquiera número cinco salieron corriendo a buscar el chocolate, siguiendo las órdenes que les dio su Capitán, mientras dicho Capitán seguía mirando el campo de entrenamiento. No sabía que lidiar con una adolescente sería tan pesado, era más fácil cuando podía controlarla metiéndole algún dulce en la boca.

-¿Por qué se tarda tanto con el chocolate? Bola de inútiles… ¡Hey Yachiru! – la jovencita volteó - ¿Recuerdas que dije que cuando crecieras ibas a poder pelear conmigo? – Zaraki sacó su espada - ¡Pues vamos a ver cuanta energía tienes!

-¡Yay! ¡Cuenta con eso, Ken-chan!

o.o.o.o.o

Hueco Mundo. Doce de la tarde, o sea, medio día.

-Vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?

Encima de una mesita blanca de un pasillo del gran palacio se encontraba un ejemplar del periódico de la Sociedad de Almas. Aizen Sōsuke no sabía ni siquiera que el servicio repartidor llegara a Hueco Mundo pero lo pasó por algo y comenzó a leer, deteniéndose a los diez minutos.

-¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! ¡¿Quién lo autorizó?! ¡¿Y quién rayos es Ichima Rugin?!

-No lo sé. ¿Un reportero?

-¿Y cómo te explicas que haya entrado, entrevistado a los Espada y escapado vivo?

-No lo sé. Quizá es un espada traidor…

-Pues habrá que convocar una reunión, Gin. Y preguntarles personalmente a esos Espada.

-No hay que precipitarse, Aizen-sama.

-Los castigaré de tal forma que se quedarán sin cenar por un mes.

-No tiene porque enojarse tanto…

-Claro que sí, no me entrevistaron a mi…

-A mi tampoco. Ni a Kaname. No nos estamos quejando.

-No compares Gin, yo soy el rey.

-Ya, ya, no discutiré con usted.

-Llámalos para la junta importante… no, mejor diles que se queden sin cenar… no, diles las dos cosas.

Gin dejo el salón del trono con desgana, pero sabiendo que algo ventajoso iba a salir gracias a ello, por lo menos para él.

-Perdóneme por interrumpirlo, Ichimaru-sama. ¿Ha visto a Lilynette?

-¿Se te perdió o que, Starrk?

-No la encuentro por ningún lado y habíamos quedado en que me iba a despertar y no lo hizo.

-Tu y tus siestesitas…

Gin siguió caminando no sin antes decirle al número uno que no habría cena. Le extrañó un poco no encontrar ni a Harribel ni a sus fracciones, pero mas le sorprendió que Ulquiorra no estuviese siendo acosado por su par de seguidoras habituales. Estaba completamente seguro de que tenía que ver con el reportaje en el periódico y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Adoro la tortura sicológica…

o.o.o.o.o

-Yumichika, dime algo.

-Algo.

-¡No bromees! ¡No es el momento°

-¡Tu empezaste! ¡Dijiste que te dijera "algo" y eso fue lo que hice!

-Olvídalo, solo respóndeme una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¡¿Cómo rayos se nos perdió Izuru?!

Esa si era una muy buena pregunta. Apenas y habían llegado a Karakura, planeado el avance para encontrar a las chicas –llámese Kurosaki Ichigo- y puesto en marcha hacia el hogar del shinigami sustituto, cuando se dieron cuenta que el Teniente había desaparecido.

-Quizá se fue a otro lado, con eso de que las chicas no están y se llevaron a Hinamori, ha de estar deprimido.

-Que sujeto mas desesperante – respondió Ikkaku – necesita una novia, o una vida social… ¿Una mascota?

-Yumi, tienes toda la razón… pero creo que es mas fácil conseguirle la mascota que la novia…

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, de un callejón oscuro salió un viejito de apariencia vagabunda con una caja, poniéndola en el piso y sentándose en la banqueta. Yumichika se quedó mirando a la caja, de la cual el viejito sacó algo amarillo y que se movía.

-No pude evitar escuchar sus inquietudes y tengo la mascota ideal para ustedes – abrió las manos – ¿No les interesa un pollito?

Yumichika e Ikkaku lo miraron raro, el viejito los miraba sonriente, y de no ser porque realmente traían algo de prisa hubieran sospechado algo. A la mejor era un viejito loco, pero no estaban seguros.

-¡Mira Ikkaku! ¡Son tan lindos! – el tercer puesto del onceavo escuadrón alargó las manos y tomó al pollito amarillo, al cual se acercó a su rostro y comenzó a abrazar – Podríamos llevárselo a Izuru para que no se vuelva loco.

-¡El que está loco eres tú! ¿Cómo nos vamos a llevar a un pollo?

-Pueden llevárselo en una pequeña canastita – dijo el viejito vagabundo y bigotudo. De no ser por las canas bajo el sombrero y los bigotes blancos, hubiera jurado que era el señor de la tienda donde Ichigo entrenaba – caben de dos a cuatro en cada canastita.

-Gracias, pero solo me llevaré uno.

-Haz lo que quieras Yumi, pero luego no digas que no lo puedes cuidar.

-No es para mí, es para Izuru.

-Como sea, tu termina lo que tengas que hacer y yo buscaré a Ichigo y veré que puedo averiguar. Busca a Izuru.

Ikkaku se fue dejando a Yumichika comprando al pollo. Lo bueno que en esas ocasiones contaba con su Soul Society Visa, valida tanto en la Sociedad de Almas como en Karakura y ahora en Hueco Mundo. Yumichika solo tuvo que ir a un cajero automático, sacar el dinero y pagar por el pollito.

-Vas a ver que se van a divertir mucho – iba susurrándole a la canastita – tendrán mucho que jugar, y claro… también con quien jugar… ahora… ¿cómo me lo llevo al Gotei?

o.o.o.o.o

Solo había una persona con la mente tan malévola que podía idear planes de grandes magnitudes como el que necesitaban, y esa persona se encontraba dentro de un almacén viejo y abandonado. Para evitarse problemas con el Capitán General y no llamar la atención como un grupo numeroso, solo un pequeño grupo de mujeres había vuelto a Karakura, las cuales eran Nanao, Rukia y Kiyone. Rukia las guio hacia dicho almacén, donde al parecer no se miraba señal alguna de vida.

No bien se acercaron cuando una gran puerta se abrió majestuosamente, dando paso a una joven de trenzas en traje de colegiala, una en un completo traje deportivo y sandalias, y una tercera en un traje spandex parecido al de un aviador. Fue la colegiala quien dio un par de pasos al frente y se dirigió a Nanao. Era demasiado obvio que el trío se había enterado de su presencia en cuanto aterrizaron en Karakura, y que de alguna forma se habían enterado de la situación por algún lado.

-Las estábamos esperando – hablo la joven de las trenzas, ajustándose sus anteojos y sonriendo un poco malévolamente, como si hubiera maquinado algo durante mucho tiempo – solo que tardaron más de lo que esperábamos.

-Lo siento mucho, Yadōmaru-san, no lo teníamos contemplado.

-Me sorprende que siendo tan inteligente no hubieras pensado en algo.

Las demás chicas se quedaron observando al par que entablaba una conversación, denotando un gran parecido entre estas y preguntándose a si mismas si tenían alguna relación en sí. Hubieran seguido preguntándose cosas de no ser por una brava interrupción de la pequeña rubia en traje deportivo.

-¡Esos tontos no sabrán lo que los atropelló! – exclamó Sarugaki Hiyori - ¡Desearán jamás haber leído ese artículo!

-¡Hey, cálmate! Vas a alertar a los babosos de adentro – regañó Yadōmaru Lisa, haciendo que Hiyori hiciera un par de pucheros – todo a su debido tiempo.

-Pues entonces vamos a otro lado, aquí puede haber pájaros en las paredes – exclamó Kiyone señalando al almacén. Hiyori asintió, conociendo a Shinji que metía su narizota en todos lados era mejor salir de ahí.

-Querrás decir "en el alambre" – corrigió Nanao, a lo que la joven de uniforme de colegiala respondió.

-Como sea, el caso es que tengo un plan… - mencionó Lisa mientras acompañaba al trío de shinigamis y a su par de compañeras Vizard – Solo no se espanten con lo que van a tener que hacer…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

OMAKE

Cuando Matsumoto Rangiku entró a la oficina no le sorprendió encontrarla limpia y reluciente, sin papeles encima y sobre todo con un agradable olorcito a incienso de lavanda. Lo que si no se esperaba fue el encontrar a los capitanes de la séptima, décima y treceava división mirando un partido de futbol en su televisor.

El Capitán Ukitake había llegado ahí al ir a dejarle una dotación de dulces al Capitán Hitsugaya pero al verlo en el televisor le despertó el instinto paterno y se quedó alegando que era una oportunidad perfecta para conocerse mejor de padre a hijo (aunque realmente no lo fueran). El caso del Capitán Komamura era muy aparte ya que solo pasaba por ahí cuando escuchó los gritos de "Gol" del par de capitanes peliblancos y le ganó la curiosidad. El resto era historia, se estaba divirtiendo mucho al descubrir como los humanos podían divertirse tanto persiguiendo una pelota, y en el fondo, le dio por querer una pelota.

El Capitán Hitsugaya traía banderitas, el Capitán Komamura una corneta, y el Capitán Ukitake le daba vueltas a una matraca gigante. Los tres vestían camisetas verdes de cierto equipo de futbol.

-Capitán… - el trío no respondió – Capitán… ¿Capitancito? – no hubo respuesta - ¿Capi? – nada - ¿Shirō-chan?

-¡Shh! Ocupado…

-Pero mi Capi…

-¡Gooooooooooooooool! – gritaron los tres, emocionados, empezando a dar saltitos en su asiento, y en el caso del Capitán Komamura, un extraño bailecito - ¡Nos vamos al mundial, nos vamos al mundial!

FIN DEL OMAKE

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lo siento, no pude evitar el Omake XD ¿Reviews? XD


	7. Aizensama dice: ¡Abrete Sésamo!

Bien, sé que me tarde, y no digo porque, se que nadie lee estas notas pero aun así quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, sugerencias y todo lo que opinan. Ahí va el capítulo.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Bleach, ni ninguna otra forma de blanqueador… tampoco soy dueña de Glee, aunque soy una Gleek de corazón XD

Nota antes del capítulo: Si no tiene continuidad, la verdad no me importa, solo deje fluir la imaginación *inserte arcoíris aquí*

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Ikkaku, ¿puedo decirte una cosa?

Ichigo se había quedado incrédulo al escuchar la larga historia del shinigami. Fue entonces que entendió la actitud de Rukia y el cómo convencieron a la inocente de Orihime. Y lo peor de todo era que los shinigami varones estaban cayendo por completo en sus redes.

-Dime, soy todo oídos.

-¡Ustedes son unos idiotas! – exclamó el shinigami sustituto – Las mujeres son tan complicadas que no hay que prestarles atención, solo hay que seguirles la corriente hasta que se calmen y luego las contentas con un chocolate, es todo lo que necesitan saber.

-¡¿Y tú desde cuando sabes tanto de mujeres?!

-¡Vivo con tres! ¡Estúpido! – lo golpeó instantáneamente, a ver si así al tercer puesto del escuadrón once se le conectaban las neuronas – Además, no se necesita mucho para contentar a una mujer, solo hay que darles la razón y ya. Si ellas toman una buena decisión pues está bien, y si tomaron una mala solo hay que dejar que sea la experiencia la que hable.

-Mmm… acepto que pudiera ser buena idea, pero intenta decírselo al Capitán General.

-Cierto, a veces el más sabio es el más cabezota.

-Te digo, ya me enfadé de buscarlas, mejor espero a Yumichika y nos vamos a la Sociedad de Almas.

Ikkaku procedió a contar la historia de Yumichika y el pollito. Ya lo que pasara con Kira era otro problema –y no iban a traer en la espalda los problemas de otros. Resumiendo, ¡Al diablo con Kira!

-¡Sabía que aún seguías aquí, Ikkaku! – llegó Yumichika al cuarto de Ichigo, con una canasta pequeña en sus manos, de la cual salían débiles "píos" – No he sabido nada de Kira, no me lo encontré en el camino.

-No me importa, ya tuve suficiente de todo esto – respondió Ikkaku – mejor dejemos todo esto y volvamos a patear traseros a la división.

El par de shinigamis del onceavo escuadrón asintió. La verdad, lo que le pasara al rubio teniente ya no iba a ser culpa de ellos.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Dónde estás?

Y antes de que su _amado_ padre llegara a su cuarto, metió al pobre de Kon a su cuerpo y salió con ellos por la ventana, ante la mirada atónita y asombrada de Kon, el cual (en el cuerpo de Ichigo) lanzaba maldiciones y patadas ante un Isshin que deseaba compartir un poco de tiempo de calidad padre e hijo.

-"Espero que Rukia este en el Gotei, si no… vamos Ichigo, es la enana, ha de estar bajo una piedra o algo…"

o.o.o.o.o

Kyōraku Shunsui se levanto de repente. Llevaba varias horas dormido encima del escritorio -el cual casi se inundaba de saliva- y ya no sabía qué hacer. Extrañaba mucho a su Nanao-chan, la extrañaba tanto o más que al sake, incluso extrañaba los golpes del libro gigante con el que ella lo golpeaba.

-Nanao-chan… - sus ojos se iluminaron de repente, como si tuviera alguna idea o se acordara de algo – mi sentido shinigami me indica que nanao-chan esta cerca.

Se levantó, arregló su haori rosado –ya limpio después de lo sucedido anteriormente en el baño- y salió del escuadrón en la búsqueda de su amada Teniente.

-¡Nanao-chan! ¡Nanao-chan!

-¿Qué pasa Capitán?

-¡Gracias a Yamamoto-sama que volviste! – la abrazó fuertemente - ¡Por favor prométeme que nunca te volverás a ir!

-¿Pero a dónde voy a irme?

-No lo sé, pero no quiero que te vayas, es más, ¡Te ordeno que no te separes de mí en ningún momento!

-Capitán, está delirando.

-¡Te lo ordeno!

-Me voy a trabajar, y usted a su escritorio a firmar papeles.

Shunsui sonrió débilmente, resignado a trabajar. Pero bien que la había extrañado.

Si realmente supiera lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su teniente en esos momentos, no estaría tan tranquilo.

-"No sabe la que le espera, Capitán…"

o.o.o.o.o

Urahara llegó esa tarde a su tienda después de haber vendido la mayoría de los pollitos que se había encontrado. Dejó el sombrero y el bigote falso en una cómoda y preguntó por sus mensajes, a lo que Jinta respondió dándole un papel que le había llegado cuando estaba fuera, haciendo que buscara unos artefactos que sabía que tenía en algún lado. Según el papel, tenía que mandar esos artefactos lo más rápido posible al Gotei 13 y, según se acordaba, ayudarían a resolver el problema actual del onceavo escuadrón.

-Se supone que tenían que estar aquí… - se dijo a sí mismo – a menos que Yoruichi o Ururu los hayan movido de lugar…

Salió de la bodega y le preguntó a Tessai si no había visto la caja que había robado/pedido prestada cuando se fueron de la Sociedad de Almas, solo para ver una negativa. Quizá después de todo Yoruichi o Ururu supieran donde estaba.

-Tanto como Yoruichi-san y Ururu no han aparecido en todo el dia – le respondió Tessai – de hecho no las he visto desde anoche.

De Yoruichi no le extrañaba, ¿pero de Ururu?

-No sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… y no se parece a cuando Aizen va a atacar…

o.o.o.o.o

Varios capitanes, tenientes y shinigamis en general se habían acercado al escuadrón once al escuchar y sentir una serie de estallidos y explosiones de reiatsu. No era para menos, tanto el Capitán Zaraki como su adorada Teniente llevaban buen rato peleando espada con espada y nadie se atrevía a detenerlos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así? – preguntó Ukitake al Capitán Komamura, que había llegado antes que él.

-Ya estaban peleando cuando llegue, y de eso hace unos veinte minutos.

-La Teniente ya se ve en mal estado – comentó Iba, al ver que la joven ya jadeaba de cansancio y que quizá sus ropas no soportarían más por la explosión de reiatsu.

-Esto es excelente – comentó Mayuri, haciendo que Nemu tomara nota de todo lo que sucedía – no te pierdas ni un solo detalle, quiero ver que limites tiene el resultado del crecimiento forzado.

-Sentí un poder sorprendente proveniente de esta dirección y más o menos me imaginé que sucedía – mencionó Unohana, llegando junto con Isane – El Capitán General ya nos dijo lo que sucedía, y vine para llevarme a Yachiru.

-Oh no – exclamó Mayuri – necesito analizarla primero, antes de que experimenten con ella.

-Querrás decir que necesitas experimentar con ella primero – comentó Byakuya por lo bajo y para el mismo, llegando justo en el momento indicado.

-Escuché eso, Capitán Kuchiki – le respondió el ofendido Capitán – solo necesito analizar las consecuencias que tuvo la maquina experimental en su persona y…

-Y nada. Por algo es la teniente de su escuadrón – Mayuri rechinó los dientes ante el comentario del Capitán Kuchiki, que continuó hablando – no es correcto tratar así a los colegas.

-Kuchiki…

-Es suficiente – interrumpió Unohana con voz fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Zaraki y Yachiru dejaran de pelear – Yachiru, vienes conmigo. Capitán Kurotsuchi, le hare saber los resultados de los exámenes tan pronto como sea posible.

Ante la mirada de la Capitana Unohana ya no podían protestar, ni siquiera el gran Zaraki Kenpachi, que a pesar de que estaba decepcionado de que le hubieran parado la pelea, aceptó que Yachiru acompañara a la Capitana. El capitán del doceavo escuadrón estaba que no lo apagaba ni el sol, o sea, que estaba furioso por las iniciativas de la mujer.

o.o.o.o.o

Hueco Mundo. Hora: desconocida.

Aizen Sōsuke había recorrido Hueco Mundo desde que vio lo del reportero en el periódico. ¿Cómo fue posible que pasara eso? Nadie enraba a su Reino sin ser percibido. Había revisado desde el arenoso desierto, el bosque de hollows, la cúpula que estaba sobre Las Noches, el laboratorio, todos los lugares posibles, pero nada. Tras él, Kaname Tōsen y su mano derecha Ichimaru Gin lo acompañaban y aunque aparentaban estar molestos por la situación, mas bien estaban enfadados de que las cosas se las tomara tan en serio. Tōosen no decía nada porque consideraba eso una falta de respeto (que en sentido común, si lo era) y Gin solo seguía el juego. Al no encontrar nada iban de regreso al palacio de Las Noches.

-No sé cómo no pensé antes, mis Espada deben de saber quien fue.

-Siempre tan inteligente, Aizen-sama – respondió Gin, pensando para si mismo – "¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya pensado antes? La respuesta era tan obvia, vaya rey que tenemos…"

-Es algo que se tiene que descubrir, por el bien de la justicia.

-Ya, ya, Tōsen.

-Solo digo la verdad Gin. Es injusto que no hayamos salido en el reportaje.

Aizen le dirigió una mirada a sus subordinados: Tōsen estaba inexpresivo y Gin seguía con su clásica mirada y sonrisa risueña. No dijo nada, pero al llegar al palacio la puerta no se abrió.

Intentó una y otra, y otra vez, y nada, la puerta no cedía.

-Gin, por favor.

-Bien.

Ichimaru Gin también lo intentó, mas la puerta no cedió absolutamente para nada. El siguiente fue Tōsen y tampoco funcionó. Para colmo, la puerta había sido reforzada anti-bankai después de la invación de "Ichigo y su pandilla" para evitar la destrucción del palacio cuando volvieran a invadir, si es que lograban pasar sus nuevas – y reforzadas – defensas.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – exclamó Aizen con un poco de furia pero sin perder la calma y compostura que lo identificaba - ¡Barragan! ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Stark! ¡Grimmjow! ¡El que sea! ¡Quiero una explicación!

-¡Ya, ya, no tiene porque gritarnos! No es el único que está afuera.

-No le faltes el respeto a Aizen-sama – dijo Ulquiorra – bien sabes lo que te puede pasar, Nnoitora.

El mencionado espada rechinó los dientes pero al ver a todos los Espada varones afuera, Aizen pudo darse una idea de lo que sucedía.

-¡Halibel! Abre la puerta – anunció – antes de que asumas las consecuencias…

La susodicha apareció por un balcón, seguida de sus fracciones, Lilinette, Cirucci, Nell, e incluso las subordinadas – fanáticas – de Ulquiorra.

-Temo que eso no será posible – le respondió la rubia a su superior, inexpresiva – no por el momento.

-¡Así es! – exclamó Lilinette, sacándole la lengua a Stark - ¡El Palacio ahora es parte de nuestros dominios!

-¡Basta de la sumisión femenina! ¡No más injusticias! – exclamó Cirucci - ¡No más pervertidos! – al parecer, la fémina había recordado ciertos sucesos en cierta batalla contra cierto Quincy.

-Nell – murmuró la actual tercera espada – hay que liberarse de la basura.

-¡Fuera basura!

Nell sacó un bulto de la nada y lo aventó hacia donde estaban sus contrapartes masculinas. Aizen lo reconoció como uno de sus exespadas, y aunque no se acordaba del nombre, lo reconoció porque recordó algo relacionado con Italia.

-¡No mas hombres! – Lilinette estaba dando gritos de guerra con mucha fuerza. Stark solo apretó los puños con furia.

-Nell lanzó la basura para afuera – dijo la pequeña, refiriéndose a si misma.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo! – gritó Grimmjow, tan furioso que parecía que sacaría su máximo poder en cualquier momento - ¡Las fracciones de Nell están ahí!

-¿Peshe y Dondochakka? ¿Bawabawa?

La pequeña miró a sus compañeros, ellos la miraron, se miraron entre si, y temblaron, sabiendo que no podían prolongar lo inevitable. Las otras chicas estaban furiosas por haber pasado eso de largo, y antes de que pasara algo – porque temían por sus vidas – Peshe y Dondochakka se lanzaron del balcón por cuenta propia. Entonces Nell subió arriba de Bawabawa, haciendo el ademán del adiós con su mano derecha para despedir a sus amigos.

-¿Contentos?

-Falta el gusano – señaló Nnoitora.

-Bawabawa no tiene género.

Ante la respuesta de la rubia tercera espada, los de afuera se quedaron sin respuesta, por lo menos hasta que Szayel exclamó:

-Si no permiten hombres, ¿qué hace Luppi ahí?

-¿Perdón? – el aludido se apoyó en el barandal del balcón, lanzándoles sonrisas burlonas – yo no tengo sexo, así que no me afecta. Eso y que estoy de parte de las chicas.

-¡Maldito )(/&%$! – Ahora fue Yammy el que le dirigió un odio directo a todas las chicas - ¡Luppi también contestó la entrevista!

-¿Y? Yo podría ser niño también… pero en este caso, quiero estar del lado ganador.

-Si Luppi esta ahí, también tienen que llevarse a Szayel – señaló Grimmjow al pelirrozado espada – el tampoco tiene algo… _definido_.

-No te pases panterita – respondió el aludido.

-Halibel, te ordeno que abras la puerta – ordenó Aizen, sin hacer caso al pleito que se armaba tras él entre dos de sus espadas. Pero Halibel no se movió - ¡Halibel!

-No creo que se atreva a hacer algo, Aizen-sama, después de todo, el Hōgyoku está aquí adentro, no allá afuera…

Dicho eso, Nell se dio la media vuelta seguida por las otras chicas (además de Luppi y Bawabawa). Lilinette le lanzó una última burla a Stark, Luppi a sus otros compañeros, y las chicas adoradoras de Ulquiorra exclamaron "¡Lo sentimos mucho, Ulquiorra-sama!" antes de perderse por la puerta. La última en entrar fue la actual tercera espada.

-¿Aizen-sama?

Aizen se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a sus subordinados. Nnoitora quería matar, Grimmjow explotar de rabia, Yammi apretaba sus puños con furia, Szayel… tenía cierto tic en el ojo porque no quería creer lo que estaba mirando. Barragan maldecía para sí mismo, y Ulquiorra… era Ulquiorra.

-Creo que tengo un plan… vamos.

-Aizen-sama, ¿a dónde?

-Al Bosque de Menos… Gin, Tōsen… vamos. Espadas, síganme.

Por lo menos ahí en ese lugar se mantendrían ocupados mientras ideaba un plan para recuperar su palacio y su reino.

-Estúpidos shinigami… todo esto es su culpa… pero ya verán… ya verán…

Solo esperaba que le quedaran algunos Espada vivos para cuando terminara de formular.

o.o.o.o.o

Ise Nanao estaba muy nerviosa. Para su mala suerte, el plan de las chicas iba a hacer que se comportara muy modosita y condescendiente con su capitán, cosa que a ella le desagradaba demasiado. ¿Quién iba a decir que ella, la que tiraba el sake al retrete y que lo golpeaba al encontrarlo sin hacer nada, ahora iba a apoyarlo en todo lo que quisiera? Y lo peor de todo era que aún así, tenía que mantener la división a flote.

A ver si no moría en el intento…

Momento, ella ya estaba muerta.

Momento, nadie le dijo que tenía que hacer las dos cosas a la vez…

Como fuera, igual tenía que arreglarse para volver loco a su capitán.

-Vaya que Rangiku-san tenía razón. El Spa le ayudó a mi piel…

"Fase 1: Iniciada"

No se miraba tan pálida, sino que ahora tenía un leve bronceado. Igual se soltó el cabello y se arregló de tal forma que a pesar de ello aún se viera con su aire severo.

-"Pues bien, aquí vamos" – pensó para sí misma antes de atravesar la puerta de las oficinas.

A cada paso que daba, uno de sus subordinados se quedaba con la boca abierta o se le caían los papeles. Uno que otro se tropezaba con una piedra imaginaria y el que faltaba se quedaba inmóvil como piedra.

-"Vaya, si que hace efecto…"

Si la reacción que daban sus compañeros era así, entonces no quería imaginarse la de su capitán.

"Fase 1: Completa"

¿Quería que una mujer lo atendiera? Pues entonces a ver si la división sobrevivía después de lo que iba a hacer.

"Fase 2: Iniciada"

Con mucho cuidado le acomodó una de las más finas botellas de sake en el escritorio, junto con una bandeja llena de botanas. Ah, y como olvidar un par de almohadas y un cobertor por si a su "querido" capitán le daba por dormir…. Oh si, iba a ser el susto del milenio.

"Fase 2: Completa"

En eso estaba cuando escuchó el abrir de la puerta. Entonces se preparó y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Tenga muy buenos días capitán, no se preocupe por el trabajo, todo está en orden.

Kyōraku Shunsui miró hacia donde pudo y luego la vio, sonriente a la vez que acomodaba unos cojines en un sofá. No podía negar que la persona que estaba al frente era Nanao (mas bien lo notó por el reiatsu) pero aún tenía sus dudas.

-¿Pasa algo capitán?

Nanao arqueó una ceja indicando que estaba extrañada por su reacción. Entonces empezó la fase crítica. Ella se acercó a su capitán y empezó a actuar como preocupada.

-¿Está enfermo? ¿Tiene fiebre? – le puso una mano en la frente – No, ni fiebre ni calentura… aún así debería ir a la cuarta división por si las dudas…

El la interrumpió tomándola de la mano y acercándola hacia él, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi Nanao-chan?

"Fase 3: Iniciada"

o.o.o.o.o

La ida al Spa también le había funcionado muy bien a Kotetsu Kiyone, tercer puesto de la 13va división. Además, con el nuevo tratamiento para el cabello que le recomendó la estilista, pronto tendría una larga y bonita cabellera a la cual podría peinar. Eso y un ligero maquillaje, pero no excesivo. Por lo pronto usaba un poco de brillo y rubor, además de haberse peinado distinto esa mañana.

No tan "masculina" como diría su compañero, Sentaro.

-Disculpe Capitán Hitsugaya, traigo unos papeles que hay que firmar.

-Muchas gracias, déjalos en la bandeja y los llevo después.

-Oh vamos capitán – interrumpió Matsumoto, como siempre desde su sofá – tan siquiera mírela cuando le dé las gracias…

-No es necesario capitán…

-¡Claro que es necesario Kiyone-san! ¡Que te agradezcan bien por un arduo trabajo bien cumplido!

-Tan siquiera ella SI HACE SU TRABAJO – replicó Hitsugaya, volviéndole a dar las gracias a Kiyone pero esta vez mirándola a los ojos – Gracias de nuevo, Kotetsu-san.

Hitsugaya regresó a su trabajo en cuanto terminó de pronunciar la frase, mas Kiyone no pudo ocultar un sonrojo mientras decía un débil "no hay de que" el cual Matsumoto aprovecharía para armar revuelo (o sea, chismear).

Lo que si era cierto era que tenía que ayudar a su estimada compañerita Kiyone en su misión y por eso había forzado a su querido y pequeño capitán a darle bien el agradecimiento, ya que la competencia estaba muy difícil, mas que nada porque el capitán solo tenía ojos, oídos, nariz y todo para la teniente Hinamori.

Por su parte, Kiyone no podía creer lo que había pasado allí adentro. No cabía duda que el capitán era de muy buen ver, pero simplemente no creía poder tener tanta suerte. Ella estaba segurísima que era mejor no tener una ambición muy alta pero fue precisamente la teniente Matsumoto quien le impuso al joven capitán. Pero hasta no ver, no creer.

-¡Yiah! ¡Te tardaste demasiado!

-¡Agh! ¡Déjame en paz Sentarō! ¡Fui a dejar los papeles del capitán Ukitake!

-¡Pues yo lo he atendido mejor que tú!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Si puedo!

-¡No! ¡Es mi turno! ¡Ahora fuera de aquí!

No era muy femenino sacar a su compañero a patadas, pero en esa ocasión le ganó la impulsividad. Ya más adelante cambiaría su carácter por algo más femenino, y quizá ahora si haría que el capitán Ukitake la viera de otra forma que no fuera su subordinada.

o.o.o.o.o

El Capitán Kuchiki se dispuso a descanzar un poco en su oficina. Una vez que regresaron las chicas todo volvió casi a la normalidad. CASI. ¿Por qué? Bueno, para empezar, su hermana seguía desaparecida, no solo de la mansión Kuchiki, sino también del Gotei y al parecer, también de karakura. Mas adelante supo que el Capitán Hitsugaya estaba prácticamente pegado a una cája mágica y, por supuesto, aun no se resolvía el problema de la Teniente Kusajishi. Eso último mejor ni lo pensaba porque corría el riesgo de sufrir desangramiento nasal.

Un par de toques en la puerta lo sacó de su estupor. Era Renji, que al parecer le traía un té relajante.

El pelirrojo pasó y depositó la bandeja en el escritorio para que su Capitán pudiera disfrutar de su té en calma. Byakuya lo miró fijamente al ver que su teniente no se iba, con una de esas clásicas miradas de _"Si no te vas, no respondo por lo que pase"_.

-Capitán… necesito un permiso para ausentarme de mis labores unos momentos – el capitán lo siguió mirando y arqueó una ceja mientras le daba un trago a su té – es que Kira… digo, el Teniente Kira no se encentra, ni la Teniente Hinamori, y quisiera ir a supervisar un rato…

El Capitán Kuchiki la pensó, porque si no había nadie que supervisara esas divisiones entonces habría aún mas desastre de lo que ya había.

-Cuando termines quiero que regreses a terminar tu trabajo, además de un reporte sobre las condiciones de ambas divisiones para informarlo al Capitán Yamamoto.

-Muchas gracias.

Ya sin Renji se sintió tranquilo, y no solo por evitar a su molesto teniente. Sintió sueño, mucho sueño. Y cansancio, además de una tranquilidad enorme.

Pensó que no pasaba nada si dormía unos minutos en la oficina, además nadie se daría cuenta. La única persona que entraba sin tocar estaba en la cuarta división siendo atendida.

Solo cinco minutos…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Omake~~~~

El Capitán Ukitake se miraba algo molesto, y eso que nunca parecía molestarse ya que era un capitán muy pacífico.

Frente a él, un entusiasmado Hitsugaya sostenía un CD, el cual colocó en una grabadora.

La historia era muy graciosa si se contaba adecuadamente, pero para resumir, el pequeño Shirō se había entusiasmado mucho con ciertos programas de la "Caja mágica de Matsumoto".

Además del pequeño se encontraban el Teniente Hisagi, Chad, Ishida, el pelinaranja de Ichigo, Renji, y un tembloroso Hanatarō.

-¿Ahora si nos dirán que hacemos aquí? – preguntó Ichigo con su ya tradicional y clásico ceño fruncido.

-Antes que nada, déjenme decirles que no hay retorno, ya están aquí y harán lo que se les indique o sufrirán las consecuencias.

Ukitake sonreía mientras su adorado casi-hijo entregaba unas hojas a sus compañeros. Al leerlo, todos se quedaron extrañados y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-Prefiero las clases de arreglos florales de la Capitana Unohana.

-Pues a ti que te gusta eso Renji, yo prefiero sufrir a mi padre.

-Eso es algo muy bajo para el orgullo Quincy.

-Les dije que no podían irse…

El Capitán Ukitake sonó una campana, escuchándose un estruendo. El techo se derrumbó, una nube de polvo se formó, y en cuanto se disipó, un Capitán Zaraki Kenpachi (con una adolescente Yachiru al hombro incluida) apareció con mirada demencial, espada en mano y risa loca.

-¿Quién va a pelear conmigo? ¿Ichigo? – los miró a todos, pasando por cada uno. Hanatarō temblaba, Ichigo caminaba hacia atr{as, Hisagi se fue al rincón - ¿O todos contra mi?

-Tranquilo Capitán – respondió Ukitake mientras les daba los papeles de nuevo – Shirō, la música…

La música empezó a sonar y Ukitake colocó a los chicos en posición, con su pequeño Shirō en el principal. Sonaron ciertas notas y el pequeño capitán empezó a cantar ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

-This ain't a song for the broken-hearted…

A Ichigo y compañía no les quedó otra opción mas que cantar y bailar. Al Capitán Zaraki se le subieron las ganas de pelear ante tal espectáculo, mientras Yachiru decía que era muy divertido y que ella también quería cantar.

-Después de eso, ¡Pelearán contra mí! – gritó Kenpachi - ¡Una buena pelea los hará hombres de nuevo!

Pero por lo pronto, la música les prolongaría la vida un poco más.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo, Día de Reyes, y todo lo demás que se festeje. Se aceptan de regalo comentarios, sugerencias, y reviews XD


	8. ¡Lo merecían!

Otro capítulo sin sentido, recuerden que esta historia es para reirse, y que por eso no sigue nada de historia… espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío y nunca lo será… aunque se puede soñar XD

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aizen mandó llamar a Ulquiorra, le dio una rama de un árbol y lo dirigió a un lugar donde había mucha arena. Al ser Ulquiorra uno de sus Espada mas intimidantes podía confiarle la tarea perfectamente.

Porque ese día iba a descubrir quién fue el intruso que ocasionó todo.

o.o.o.o.o

El joven Capitán Hitsugaya por fin logró tener una noche de descanso después de haber terminado todo el trabajo rezagado. Su actitud seguía siendo la misma solo que ahora más tranquila, no era por desprestigiar a su teniente ni nada por el estilo ya que Matsumoto era una mujer EXTRA ordinaria, con el extra remarcado, y no solo por o sus ya conocidos atributos, si no que como shinigami que era, ella y Haineko eran igual de peligrosas cuando se lo proponían, pero aun así ambas eran igual de flojas.

Matsumoto era responsable cuando quería, obviamente, que no era la mayoría del tiempo. Y ahora en un nuevo día, el pequeño capitán intentaba estar alegre por dentro porque lo más probable era que la exuberante mujer no estuviera presente en la oficina, pero así él podría trabajar cómodamente.

Pero no fue así.

Cuando llegó no solamente frunció el ceño al ver a Matsumoto Rangiku en su escritorio, sino que también abrió muy bien los ojos por la sorpresa de verla trabajando tranquilamente, archivando, e incluso calendarizando los entrenamientos del escuadrón.

-Buenos días Capitán, ¿cómo está?

-Ahm… - dudó un poco en contestar, incluso pensó que fuera una ilusión de Aizen y que realmente este ya hubiera dominado la Sociedad de Almas, pero al ver como la mujer se erguía y sus atributos rebotaban un poco, supo que Aizen seguía en Hueco Mundo – bien, bien, estoy bien, listo para trabajar. ¿Tú estás bien?

-¿Yo? Estoy perfectamente, pero gracias por su preocupación. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Por nada, por nada… - respondió él, pensando para sí mismo – "Porque estás aquí trabajando en vez de dormir o emborracharte con tus amigotes".

-A medio día son las clases de arreglos florales de la Capitana Unohana… ¿me daría permiso para ir?

¿Arreglos florales? ¿Con la Capitana Unohana? Y sobre todo, ¿desde cuándo Matsumoto pedía permiso? ¡Ella solo se iba y ya!

Tuvo que pensar muy bien antes de responder. Al principio dudó en darle permiso, pero inmediatamente se le ocurrió probar a esta nueva Matsumoto trabajadora, responsable, y sin tanto escote.

-Termina tu trabajo primero y tienes mi permiso.

-¡Gracias! ¡Le prometo que terminaré todo y además estaré a tiempo para el entrenamiento de las cuatro de la tarde!

Después de haber dicho eso se puso a trabajar. El pequeño capitán se fue a su propio escritorio a ver qué papeles había ese día, necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en otro lugar antes de volverse loco. Esta Matsumoto le daba algo de miedo, aunque no lo aparentara. Incluso llegó a pensar que esta Matsumoto podía querer arrebatarle su cargo.

-"¿Qué tanto tramas, Matsumoto?"

o.o.o.o.o.o

-Barragan, pasa por favor.

El susodicho entró y se sentó en la única silla improvisada – llamese piedra – que se había encontrado en el lugar.

Aizen tenía pensado hacer las preguntas, sus Espada responderían y Ulquiorra dibujaría en la arena un retrato hablado.

-Descríbeme al… reportero.

-Pues no alcancé a distinguir bien sus ojos, pero era algo, cabello blanco… traía un traje rojo con orillas felpudas y blancas, botas negras, gorro rojo con una mota de algodón en la punta y una barba blanca y larga… una cara redonda, con sonrisa de felicidad…

Al terminar la descripción Aizen fue a ver como quedó el retrato hablado en la arena.

-Ulquiorra, ¿qué es eso?

-El sospechoso.

En la arena solo estaba un circulo que hac{ia de cabeza, con dos puntos como ojos y una línea curveada que hacía de boca. Supuso que el triángulo era la barba, la cosa redonda el cuerpo, y el triángulo superior el gorro.

En pocas palabras, Ulquiorra había dibujado solo palitos y bolitas.

-¿Puedo irme ya? – preguntó Barragan.

-Cuando salgas dile a Stark que venga…

o.o.o.o.

-Adivina quien fue a visitarme el otro día.

-No tengo idea, pero por la sonrisa que tienes supongo que fue alguien muy divertido.

-Así es, aunque me sorprendió verla asi, la última vez fue hace tanto y era una niña de esta altura – el noble hizo un ademán con la mano, poniéndolo apenas a medio metro del suelo – no me lo podía creer.

-Eso es un problema temporal, están investigando para arreglarlo.

-Esa chiquilla es muy ocurrente, mira que me dijo que tenia que castigar a Byakuya porque la trató mal – Yamamoto soltó una risita de solo imaginárselo – y creo que le haré caso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Byakuya necesita abrirse con las personas, no ser tan serio. Hasta con su propia hermana, adoptiva o no, es tan serio como una roca.

-Pero tienes que admitir que si no fuera asi, no sería Byakuya.

-Me gustaría que volviera a vivir, aunque sin las tragedias que lo volvieron de esa forma. La pérdida de Yoruichi como su maestra, luego Hisana que aunque él amo ella no le correspondió más que con agradecimiento, y Rukia casi a punto de morir tantas veces… necesita un brillo en su vida.

-No te preocupes Ginrei, tengo un presentimiento.

-¿Acaso sabes algo?

-Para serte sincero, no.

-Qué mal. Yo pensé que sabías algo de la teniente, como para que ayudara a mi nieto. No estoy diciendo que se enamore de ella ni nada, ella aun es una niña y creo que ve a Byakuya como el hermano mayor serio que jamás tuvo, pero creo que ella tiene la chispa que podría ayudarle… ya si en algunos siglos más crece en serio y resulta algo entre los dos, no me opondría…

-Los niños hacen milagros. Sabes, podrías hablar con Byakuya.

-Es buena idea, pero temo su reacción.

-Míranos aquí, dos viejos hablando de nuestros prodigios…

-¿Shunsui y Jushiro aun te dan problemas?

-A pesar de su enfermedad, Jushiro sabe lo que hace… el que tiene que comprender muchas cosas es Shunsui, porque si no lo descubre a tiempo, perderá lo que realmente ama…

o.o.o.o.o.o

-Ulquiorra, descríbeme al susodicho.

En el suelo, Stark estaba tirado boca abajo, apoyándose con un brazo mientras que con el otro tenía que dibujar de acuerdo con lo que dijera Ulquiorra.

-Era algo, delgado, en traje negro con mangas rasgadas, traía una máscara tipo antifaz en la parte superior tipo Hollow pero con ojos grandes y redondos. Su boca era delgada…

Una vez que Ulquiorra terminó la descripción Aizen le pidió a Stark que se hiciera a un lado para poder ver el dibujo en la arena, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Y no la obtuvo no porque Stark no quisiera hacerle caso, sino porque no podía por estar completamente dormido y, por lógica, en la arena no había dibujado nada.

Aizen intentó permanecer calmado, no podía permitirse que los demás vieran como la autoridad máxima – o séase, él mismo – perdía el control de su ser.

-Ulquiorra, llama a Nnotria para que dibuje.

-Como diga, Aizen-sama.

o.o.o.o.o

En el querido almacén de los Vizard, Hiyori no hacía nada más que estar acostada en un sofá, disfrutando de la televisión matutina, vespertina y nocturna. Lisa seguía leyendo tranquilamente y ahora sí, sin interrupciones, todos sus mangas favoritos, y Mashiro… bueno, seguía siendo Mashiro.

-Me aburro…

-Hiyori, ya cálmate… sé que estas aburrida, pero todo esto es parte del plan…

-¿Parte del plan? Lisa, creo que estamos haciendo justo lo contrario al plan.

-Exactamente.

Hiyori se molestó al ver que no había respuesta de su compañera. Por más que Lisa tuviera buenos planes, extrañaba patearle el trasero al tonto de Shinji, generalmente eso le sacaba un poco el estrés, cosa que las telenovelas no hacían.

-En fin, ya me aburrí también – dijo Lisa, dejando sus mangas de lado – creo que es hora de ir por "nuestros" hombres…

-¡Si! – exclamó Mashiro, haciendo que sus dos compañeras voltearan a verla – Perdón, ¿decían algo? Es que acabo de pasar de nivel en el videojuego este… - Lisa y Hiyori la ignoraron.

-¿Vas tú o voy yo? - preguntó Lisa a su rubia compañera - La que se quede arregla todo el lugar.

-Ve tú, que si voy yo soy capaz de echar todo a perder por darle unas buenas patadas al bueno para nada de Shinji.

o.o.o.o.o

Ahora era el turno de Stark para ser entrevistado, el cual bostezaba del cansancio que le daba el no estar dormido en su habitación. Esa Lilinette de seguro estaba regocijándose de lo lindo saltando en su adorada cama y jugando con sus almohadas de plumas… porque no había nada más reconfortante que las almohadas de plumas.

Ahora el que dibujaba era Nnotria, aunque él había insistido en utilizar su arma y una gran roca para hacer la escultura del sospechoso en vez de dibujarla.

-Puede empezar Aizen-sama, estoy listo.

-Muy bien, describe a ese tal reportero.

-¿Qué le puedo decir? Me daba sueño el verlo…

-Descríbelo. Ahora.

-Tenía cara de rata – se empezó a escuchar el sonido del arma de Nnotria contra la piedra.

-¿Cara de rata?

-Si, ojos pequeños, un par de orejotas… - la risa de Nnotria era de loco de manicomio. Stark solo movió un poco los ojos para ver a su compañero, pero no soportó ni dos segundos.

-Se más específico.

-Pues… tenia piel negra, pero su cara era blanca como la arena de Hueco Mundo…unos zapatotes y solo traia puesto un pantalón rojo y guantes blancos…

Cuando el Espada terminó de describir Aizen no quería ni voltear a ver lo que había hecho su otro subordinado. Con tanto grito de loco y el sonido del arma, no quería ni imaginarse que era lo que Nnotria había hecho, pero había que ser valiente, y como líder, no podía dejarse intimidar, mucho menos por sus subordinados.

-¿Ya terminaste de esculpir?

Ni lo hubiera preguntado, porque entonces el _escultor_ se desquició y la gran piedra terminó convirtiéndose en miles de piedritas. Y del sospechoso, nada.

Qué difícil era ser Dios…

o.o.o.o.o

-B6.

-¡Rayos! ¡Me hundiste de nuevo! ¿Cómo puedes saber donde están mis submarinos?

-No lo sé, yo solo digo una letra que me gusta y un número que le quede.

Apache casi se quería arrancar la piel al ver que la pequeña Nell la hundía en ese juego de submarinos. Tenían que admitir que sin los hombres, el palacio estaba más tranquilo, más limpio y sobre todo, más ordenado.

Lilinette por fin estaba despreocupada y dormida a todas sus anchas; Luppi había juntado todos los espejos del lugar y los había puesto en su habitación, y sinceramente no querían saber para que, aunque le apostaban a que tenía algo que ver con su complejo narcisista.

De repente y asi de la nada, una mariposa negra se posó en el oído de la pequeña Neliel, que después de unos momentos sonrió alegremente.

-¡Vamos ganando!

-¿Qué? - exclamaron Sun Sun, Apache, Loly, Melody y Mila-Rose casi al mismo tiempo - ¿O sea que por fin se han dado por vencidos?

-No, no es eso, pero segun... tienen un plan... y necesita flores, y cositas lindas...

En vista de que a Neliel no le estaban entendiendo absolutamente nada, la actual tercera espada tomó control de la mariposa infernal. Lo único que tendrían que hacer era... esconder el Hōgyoku . Mando llamar a Luppi, que era al único que podría sacrificar - perdón, al único que podía enviar para llevar a cabo tal laboriosa misión.

-Oh no, no me digan que van a dejar que esos protomachos regresen... tan feliz que estaba sin ellos... por fin dejarían mi ropa en paz...

-Luppi, te dejarían en paz si no usaras esas mangas tan largas o esa ropa que parece vestido - mencionó Apache.

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo, deverían de dejarlos ahi en el desierto a que se los coman los Menos y...

-¡Vas a ir porque lo decimos!

Cuando menos se lo pensó, Luppi salió volando por uno de los balcones del palacio, aterrizando unas decenas de metros mas lejos.

o.o.o.o.o

El Capitán Hitsugaya no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero iba a hacerlo porque de ello dependía su salud mental. Caminó por los largos pasillos del Cuarto Escuadrón hasta llegar a las oficinas principales, dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta y espero hasta que la Teniente Isane salió a atenderlo. La teniente lo miró algo raro.

-Necesito una cita con el psiquiatra.

Conociendo las extravagancias de la teniente del décimo escuadrón, Isane sacó una agenda. Revisó exhaustivamente y, suponiendo que era para dicha teniente, anotó.

-¿Puede decirle a Matsumoto-san que venga la semana que entra a las cinco?

-No… no es para Matsumoto… - Isane se extrañó al verlo titubear tanto, pero el Capitán como que batallaba para articular palabra. Eso, o hablaba muy bajito.

-¿Qué dijo, Capitán Hitsugaya?

-Dije que… es para mí…

Isane olvidó lo de la cita la semana que entra, borró una de un shinigami sin importancia, la anotó en esa semana, y en su lugar puso la del Capitán Hitsugaya.

-Iemura-san – llamó Isane al tercer puesto del escuadrón, que casualmente iba pasando por ahí, y le dio un papel – llama a esta persona y dile que su cita ha sido pospuesta para la semana que entra. Capitán, venga dentro de una hora, la Capitana lo atenderá personalmente…

o.o.o.o.o

-Maldición… creo que me volví a dormir encima de los papeles… - miró el escritorio y, efectivamente, estaba lleno de papeles. Maldijo de nuevo en voz baja – Que sueño… mmm… si el viejo me encuentra aquí seguro que me manda al infierno, y más por usar sus cosas…

Sus pálidas manos recogieron los papeles desordenados, apilándolos en una esquina. No le importaba el orden, el viejo lo arreglaría después.

Se disponía a regresar a su hogar cuando se dio cuenta de lo aburrido que estaría solo en ese lugar tan enorme con olor a alcanfor… pero esas eran las desventajas de vivir en un lugar con un montón de viejos.

Aunque… pocas veces podía estar en los cuarteles… no sabía cómo había entrado, pero tenía que aprovechar la ocasión, quizá divertirse un poco antes de regresar.

Una mirada traviesa y una pequeña risita macabra confirmarían las sospechas si alguien estuviera acompañándolo, pero solo estaba él… y se divertiría muchísimo. Empezó a repasar su lista mental de las personas que merecían su venganza, pensando varios planes para cada una de esas personas, principalmente la que se hacía llamar "La más rápida de todos".

-La más rápida para nada… nada es más rápido que el olor proveniente del trasero de alguien… eso me da una idea…

o.o.o.o.o

-No puede ser… estoy rodeado de incompetentes…

Aizen Sosuke no podía más, si encontraba una cosa más que no le saliera bien iba a estallar completamente. No solo le habían fallado sus dibujantes, sino que el reportero era muy escurridizo. Al principio creyó que era Yamamoto pero la descripción encajaba con Santa Claus, luego con Jack Skellington, Mickey Mouse, e incluso el ninja del programa ese de Pucca, entre otros. Cuando le preguntó a Wonderwise, este solo había mirado a Gin, y eso no le servía absolutamente de nada.

Tenía que pensar en otra forma de recuperar su reino y que a la vez no se enteraran esos shinigami de pacotilla. Sería el final de su reputación que tanto trabajo le había costado usurpar – es decir, conseguir – si se llegaba a saber en la Sociedad de Almas.

o.o.o.o.o

Ese día Hirako Shinji despertó con el peor presentimiento de toda su vida, ya fuera muerto o vivo o como Vizard. No ayudaba ver a Kensei y a Love sentados tranquilamente mirando la televisión, o que Rose hubiera ido de compras, ya que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo como para ser verdad.

Quizá todo era una pesadilla y tarde o temprano la cabrona de Hiyori se aparecería golpeándolo en la cabeza con una sandalia, y , pensando en la ingrata y las otras dos, no las miraba en ningún lugar del almacen.

-Kensei, ¿de dónde sacaste esas palomitas de maiz?

El Vizard volteó a ver a Shinji, ofreciéndole. No hay película sin palomitas, pero Shinji estaba completamente seguro de que no había tal comida en la cocina y que, de hecho, por eso Rose había ido de compras.

-Lisa y las demás las compraron esta mañana y nos hicieron el favor de prepararlas para nosotros.

-Por "Lisa y las demas"… ¿te refieres a Hiyori y Mashiro?

-Asi es. Vieron que mirábamos una película y fueron a la tienda y trajeron palomitas, asi de la nada. También prepararon emparedados y nos dejaron refrescos, pero esos ya se acabaron.

-¿No tienen miedo de que estén envenenados?

-¿A quién le importa? – mencionó Love, agarrando más palomitas para comerselas – no es como si podamos morir de nuevo…

-Bien, ya entendí, pero no me hablen en caso de que se atraganten o intoxiquen.

Lo que le comentaron estaba demasiado raro, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Mientras salía del lugar para dar una vuelta, no dejaba de pensar en lo anti-natural que sonaba que los chicos hicieran algo asi por ellos, era ilógico, una completa locura.

-Que les den, yo no los voy a enterrar si se mueren – mencionó para si mismo, pensando en sus compañeros que se estaban comiendo las palomitas de maiz – cumplí con avisarles…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

~~~Omake~~~

En un lugar oscuro y perdido entre las profundidades del Gotei 13, la AMS preparaba su nueva forma para conseguir fondos y costear todo lo que su ahora adolescente Presidenta necesitaba. Con un par de luces que daban un aspecto tétrico al lugar, unas cortinas rojas de fondo, y seis sillas negras, nuestras queridas shinigamis estaban algo asustadas por lo que iba a pasar. Al principio estaban renuentes a participar, pero al ver como su Presidenta se ponía en un asiento de Director, con una mirada calmada y fuerte, un megáfono en la mano izquierda y dirigiendo a Nanao con la otra, no les quedo duda de que iba en serio. Nanao por su parte, suspiró resignada, y acomodó la cámara con la que iba a filmar.

Nemu, Rangiku, Momo, Orihime, Rukia y una Nelliel en forma adulta se colocaron en sus lugares, que era en unas sillas negras donde tenían que hacer poses algo… sugerentes. No les ayudaba a guardar recato la ropa negra, corta y sensual que la Presidenta les había hecho ponerse, además de que cada una traía su zanpakuto en las manos. Rangiku no decía nada, a Nemu le era indiferente, pero a las últimas tres quizá les traerían algo de problemas.

-Muy bien, ya saben que hacer, seguimos con la parte del coro… - exclamó Yachiru por el megáfono. Nanao… música… - la aludida encendió un aparato por el cual salió el "Cell Block Tango" de un musical de Broadway - ¡Acción!

A la señal, las cuatro empezaron a cantar.

_Lo merecían, lo merecían,_

_solo de ellos la culpa es..._

_Si hubieran visto,_

_o escuchado,_

_hubieran echo todo igual._

o.o.o.o.o

No puede ser como me tarde con esto... y terminé primero el omake que el capítulo. Los que quieran leer el omake completo, esta en h t t p : / nayrua . livejournal . com / solo le quitan los espacios. Lo bueno es que el siguiente capítulo esta en proceso :D

Saludos a todos y todas, y espero sus comentarios/quejas/críticas constructivas en un review.

V


	9. ¡Ratas de dos patas!

¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Espero que se la estén pasando muy bien. Por fin estas vacaciones a pasar capítulos en limpio y, como regalo, les traigo esto, que se supone que debió de haber sido publicado en Navidad, pero díganle eso a una gastroenteritis y a pasarse tres días internada en un hospital con la única compañía de tu PSP y tu mejor amigo atendiendo tus aplicaciones en el facebook ;o;

Espero poder terminar toda esta historia antes de entrar a clases (el 5 de enero). ¡Mis alumnos me aclaman!

Nah, ellos quisieran tener más vacaciones…

Disclaimer: El único Blanqueador que poseo es el Blanqueador con el que trapeo los regalitos de mi perrita ;o; Love you Brownie!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Algo no cuadraba en ese lugar, había muchas cosas que no se parecían a como estaban anteriormente. Muchos de los shinigami que miraba se le hacían desconocidos, y ese repentino escalofrío que le estaba dando no le ayudaba a sentirse bien. Mientras caminaba se daba cuenta de que todo era tan raro… muy raro… ¿Y desde cuándo Matsumoto Rangiku estaba asi de alta y voluptuosa? Quizá era su hermana mayor pérdida…

-¡Tú la traes!

-¡Agh!

Una persona de cabellera rosada le llegó por detrás, picándolo en las costillas con tal fuerza que pegó un brinco. Cuando volteó, vio como una jovencita reía graciosamente, haciéndole señas con las manos.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te crees? ¡¿Crees que puedes llegar así nada más y golpear a la gente?

-¡Oops! Lo siento… pero no te pegué, te piqué la panza – la jovencita se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Su cara demostraba enfado - Es que estoy aburrida y como te vi aburrido pensé que podríamos jugar a corretearnos para desaburrirnos.

-¡¿Y lo asumiste así de la nada?

-Ahm… si… ¿tú crees?

-"¿Qué rayos se cree esta niña?" – pensó el jovencito, a la vez que se llevaba la mano a la frente – "Y es shinigami, para variar… ya no los reclutan como antes…"

-Y… ¿Quieres jugar?

-No tengo tiempo, tengo que entrenar.

-Buu… apuesto a que no me atrapas.

-Sé que soy más rápido que tú. Hasta le he ganado a Yoruichi.

-¿A Neko-chan? – se sorpendió la jovencita, poniéndose de pie - ¡Genial! Pues… ¡Tú la traes!

Dicho eso salió corriendo, provocando la ira del muchacho que estaba tan enojado que casi se podían sentir las llamas invisibles que comenzaban a rodearlo.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Te demostraré que Kuchiki Byakuya es mucho más rápido!

Acto seguido salió corriendo tras ella sin saber lo que posiblemente iba a provocar esa carrera larga y sin sentido que estaban llevando a cabo.

Que Yamamoto los proteja a todos.

o.o.o.o.o

-¡Estúpida Halibel, estúpida Nell! estúpidas todas, yo no ocasioné el problema y me mandan a mí, a MI, a resolver sus problemas… se creen mucho solo porque ellas tienen el poder…

Mientras más cerca estaba Luppi de encontrar a los Espada varones, se sentía con más rabia. Siempre era él quien sufría de las burlas y la discriminación de los demás y estaba a punto de explotar por esa situación. Una venganza estaría genial si pudiera hacerla…

Sonrió. Claro que podía hacer una venganza, aún le quedaban unos momentos de libertad absoluta.

Encontró una roca y se sentó, estaba dispuesto a pensar en algo que lo ayudara a vengarse. Sería muy arriesgado enfrentarse a Aizen o a Halibel, pero si no lo hacía, jamás sabría lo que se sentía la venganza.

Todas las burlas, apodos y todo lo que le hacían los otros Espada quedaría en la historia.

o.o.o.o.o

-¡Atención, atención! – llamó Iba, el presidente de la Asociación de Hombres Shinigami, que presidía la actual sesión – Tenemos una crisis y tenemos que afrontarla. ¿Sugerencias? – alguien levantó la mano – dinos, Kurosaki.

-Creo que solo tenemos una pregunta aquí – se señaló a sí mismo, a Ishida y a Chad - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Por esta vez apoyo a Kurosaki – mencionó el Quincy – aunque sé que él vino huyendo de su padre, pero… ¿Chad y yo?

-Tenemos que estar unidos en contra de esas mentes psicópatas que nos están arruinando la existencia – mencionó Ikkaku – ¡No debemos dejarnos caer! ¡Unidos jamás seremos vencidos!

-Ya, ya, no es para tanto – interrumpió Ukitake – lo que Madarame-san quiere decir es que las mujeres se traen algo entre manos y nos está afectando en nuestras vidas.

Para Ichigo eso quizá no era una razón válida ni creíble (ni para Ishida ni para Chad). El trío de Karakura se miró los unos a los otros y luego a los integrantes de la AHS. Dicha asociación, ni con sus lentes de sol y apariencia de gánster no logró hacer reaccionar al Shinigami sustituto ni a sus compañeros. Cualquier problema que tuvieran ellos con las mujeres no era su problema.

-No cuenten conmigo – respondieron el Shinigami sustituto y el Quincy al mismo tiempo - ¿Y tú por qué me copias? ¡No me copies!

Chad solo los miraba discutir mientras los demás intentaban separarlos, unos sosteniendo a Ichigo y otros a Ishida.

-¡¿Qué no ven que ellas hacen que discutamos entre nosotros?

-Pero aún no resolvemos porque estamos aquí…

Iba suspiró. Esa sería una reunión muy larga.

-Está bien, agregaremos ese punto a la lista. El siguiente punto a tratar es… Bueno, paso por paso. ¿Cuál es su problema con su mujer?

-Nanao está atendiendo mis necesidades en el trabajo.

-Eso es normal, ella siempre lo hace – respondió Ikkaku – la pobre siempre está haciendo las cosas que usted no hace.

-Pero ahora las hace sin refunfuñar…

-Kiyone esta misteriosamente no acosándome – interrumpió Ukitake a su compañero.

-La capitana Soi Fon está feliz con los cambios que le he hecho a la división.

-Esos no serían problemas…

-Yo digo que están planeando algo, quieren acabar con nosotros y formar su propia sociedad.

-No, no, estas alucinando Hisagi. Yo digo que fueron secuestradas por alienígenas y les lavaron el cerebro.

-Tanto Hisagi como Ikkaku están equivocados – mencionó Kira, saliendo de quien sabe donde - ¡Aizen las tiene bajo su hechizo! ¡Se llevó a Hinamori!

-Kira, no de nuevo…

-No hay prueba alguna de que sea un plan maquiavélico. Debe de haber una solución más creible – respondió Ishida, ajustándose sus anteojos – sinceramente no me las imagino queriendo dominar la Sociedad de Almas.

El pequeño Hitsugaya – que al principio se había puesto muy renuente en asistir y después se había quedado al margen de la discusión – carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Matsumoto está trabajando.

-Eso no es novedad – respondió Ukitake – si la obligan si trabaja.

Hitsugaya cerró los ojos y añadió.

-Por su propia voluntad.

A la mayoría se le cayó la mandíbula de la pura impresión. Los miembros del escuadrón once demostraron un tic nervioso en sus rostros, Kira se pellizcó, Hisagi abrió los ojos como platos, los capitanes de la doceava y la octava casi se infartaban – uno por el alto consumo de alcohol y la impresión y el otro por la impresión sumada con su enfermedad – mientras que el trío de Karakura se quedaba sin habla. El único que seguía firme en su asunto fue Hitsugaya.

Teoría #1: Marechiyo Ōmaeda

-Están formando su propia sociedad bajo tierra y quieren volvernos locos para así poder acabar más pronto con nosotros…

-Explícate.

-Pues algo así como la sociedad oculta de los hombres topo, aunque en este caso serían mujeres topo…

Teoría #2: Madarame Ikkaku

-Ya les dije, fueron secuestradas por alienígenas los cuales les lavaron el cerebro porque así van a poder controlarnos más fácilmente.

-¿Alienígenas de dónde?

-No sé, de cualquier lado, supongo yo.

Teoría #3: Kira Izuru

-¡Aizen tiene la culpa! ¡Aizen tiene la culpa!

Teoría #4: Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿A mí que me preguntan? – Los demás le lanzan miradas inquisidoras – Esta bien, ya… ya voy a cooperar… veamos… una teoría… ¿qué tal si las chicas se enojaron con ustedes por sus comentarios machistas que hicieron en ese periódico shinigami? Solo tendrían que disculparse…

-Esa teoría está llena de mierda Ichigo, me avergüenza compartir el número Uno contigo…

-Cállate Ikkaku, por lo menos doy una teoría más creíble… ¿Alienígenas?

-Sigo diciendo que es mierda.

Teoría #5: Kyōraku Shunsui

-¿Será que mi Nanao tomó algo de alcohol y eso la volvió así de feliz?

Todos se vieron entre sí.

-Nah.

Teoría #6: Abarai Renji

-¿Drogas mezcladas con alcohol, alienígenas, Aizen, hombres topo y comentarios machistas?

-Renji, estás haciendo una mezcla de las teorías anteriores, eso no es nada original.

-¡Pero tiene drogas! ¡Drogas!

Teoría #7: Zaraki Kenpachi

-¡No necesito Shikai ni Bankai! ¡Puedo acabar con todas de un golpe!

-Capitán, necesitamos una teoría.

-¡Cállate Ikkaku! ¡Yo digo lo que yo quiera!

-Entendido.

Teoría #8: Hisagi Shūhei

-Yo apoyo la moción del Capitán Zaraki – todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente al Teniente del Noveno Escuadrón - ¿Qué? Si acabáramos con todas, se acaban nuestros problemas, ¿o no?

Aunque sonara loco y estúpidamente cierto, la Teoría Zaraki (bautizada así por los integrantes y ex integrantes del Onceavo Escuadrón) era la que sonaba más coherente. Si, incluso más coherente que la Teoría Fresita – se escuchó un reclamo de Ichigo – porque… ¿quién no querría acabar con sus problemas como Zaraki?

-Por cierto Kira, te tenemos algo… - menciónó Ikkaku al rubio Teniente – ahm… no lo traigo conmigo, creo que Yumichika lo tiene…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Oh, es solo un pollito, para que te haga compañía.

-¿Un pollito?

-¡Fue idea de Yumichika, no mía!

-Dicen los psiquiatras que tener una mascota ayuda a forjar el carácter – interrumpió Iba – así que yo apoyo la idea.

-Pues… - Hisagi se rascó el hombro derecho – la última vez que lo vi no traía ningún pollito, y eso fue hace tres horas…

La mente de Ikkaku empezó a pensar en dónde habría dejado Yumichika al pollo. Y lo que descubrió no fue bueno. Se disculpó con sus compañeros y fue a buscar al pobre animalito que, si caía en manos desconocidas, peligrosas o las dos juntas… mejor no lo contaba.

o.o.o.o.o

En un lugar muy lejano… bueno, no tan lejano relativamente hablando, se encontraba un tierno animalito amarillo caminando por las oficinas de un escuadrón al que nadie querría caer (por lo menos por voluntad propia). Obvio que al ser tan pequeño todo lo miraba gigante, y mucho más a ese sujeto raro que se le acercó. El pobre pollito temblaba del miedo, tanto que corrió y corrió lo más que pudo hasta que quedó acorralado en una esquina. El sujeto solo lo miró con cara de demencia.

-Creo que podría experimentar contigo…

-¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡Pi!

-¡Nemu! ¡Prepara la sala de disección!

-¡Piiii!

-¡Nemu! – gritó Mayuri, pero no obtuvo respuesta – Si bien dicen que si quieres que algo te salga bien lo tienes que hacer tú mismo…

-¡A un lado!

-¡Quítate del camino, payaso!

El Capitán del Doceavo Escuadrón fue atropellado primero por la ahora adolescente Yachiru y después por su compinche de bromas recién adquirido. Que gran error había sido el haberse vengado de Kuchiki, pareciera que ahora la venganza se le estaba revirtiendo.

-¡No te preocupes pollito, ya llegamos a rescatarte!

-¡Quítenseme de encima! – exclamó Mayuri, sin poderse levantar - ¡No soy una alfombra como para que estén parados encima de mí!

-Claro que no eres alfombra – le respondió Byakuya - eres un payaso malformado, desquiciado y… ahm…

-¡Payaso! – completó Yachiru.

-¡Eres un payaso, punto!

-¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡Pi!

-Ya agarra el pollo y vámonos, tenemos que ir a dejárselo a Ken-chan, seguro que le gustará.

-Sí, seguro que le gustará… cocinado a la parrilla…

-¡Bya-kun! ¡No seas malo!

-¡Kuchiki Byakuya para ti, so tonta! ¡Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces! ¡Mi nombre es Ku-chi-ki Bya-ku-ya!

-Si claro, como tú digas Bya-kun.

-¡Pi!

-¡Dejen sus peleas de novio y novia para otro momento y quítenseme de encima!

-¡Que no es mi novia payaso de mierda! – dicho eso, Byakuya le pisó el rostro con su sandalia - ¡Ya vámonos antes de que este payaso nos aburra con sus chistes!

-¡Adiós Payasito! ¡A ver cuando tienes chistes buenos!

-¡Pi! ¡Pi!

El par de adolescentes – y pollito – se alejaron en un flash, aunque no antes de que Byakuya le diera una patada para luego salir detrás de la pelirrosa, dejando al pobre de Mayuri atropellado, golpeado y pateado.

-Porque… a mi…

o.o.o.o.o

Todos los Espada estaban incrédulos ante la noticia que les había llevado Luppi. ¿Cómo era posible que después de haberlos expulsado de Las Noches, ahora de buenas a primeras los quisieran de vuelta?

Muchos ya estaban tronando nudillos para acabar con Luppi, por traicionero.

-Antes que nada, déjenme decirles que esta situación jamás me agradó, pero ya saben que uno debe de ver ciertas… situaciones que convienen en ciertas ocasiones… para beneficio de nuestro grupo, claro está… me refiero al grupo varonil, lleno de testosterona – añadió, ganándose una mirada rara por parte de Stark y Yammi - y es por eso que tengo esta pequeña solución para todos ustedes que, al igual que yo, ansían ver a esas… chicas rendidas y pidiendo perdón por todo lo que hicieron.

A continuación Luppi procedió a contar el plan, que si bien Aizen al principio no lo miraba con muchas expectativas, conforme el Espada avanzaba con el plan quedaba mas convencido.

-Obvio que Aizen-sama tendrá que ir por Halibel, pero los demás tendrán que repartirse…

-¿Y cómo piensas ejecutar el plan, idiota? – exclamó Yammi.

-Muy sencillo… me tome la libertad de escribir los nombres de las chicas y meter esos papelitos en mi bolsillo… haremos un sorteo, ¿quién se apunta?

Los primeros fueron Nnotria y Yammy, que estaban más que listos para ejecutar la venganza. Szayel fue el tercero, más que nada porque si encontraba que le hicieron algo a su amado laboratorio no respondía por sus actos. Grimmjow accedió porque quizá así podría patear traseros. Stark no quería, pero Aizen lo obligó a participar. Y por supuesto, Ulquiorra hacía lo que Aizen-sama le dijera.

Al momento del sorteo solo Stark y Grimmjow fueron los que pusieron cara de enfado, cosa rara para Stark.

-¿No se puede cambiar? – preguntó la _Primera Espada_.

-No sé, depende de quién te tocó si alguien quiere cambiar…

Al momento de que Stark mostró su papel, todos los demás dijeron "paso", incluido el propio Grimmjow, que prefirió quedarse como estaba.

Ichimaru Gin solo sonrió durante todo el proceso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Omake

La fiesta de Año Nuevo estaba en pleno apogeo. En esta época del año, tanto Shinigami como Espada y Vizard hacían una pequeña tregua simbólica para comenzar un buen año intentando arrancarse los sesos los unos a los otros.

En fin, muchos ya estaban borrachos, otros ya estaban caídos, y otras cantando en el Karaoke, como Matsumoto Rangiku.

Dicha shinigami ya tenía barriles de alcohol encima, y se notaba que estaba más para allá que para acá, con referencia a su estado de ebriedad. Dicho estado fue el causante de una situación algo embarazosa para cierto ex Capitán del Tercer Escuadrón.

La voluptuosa Teniente colocó un CD en el aparato de karaoke y esperó a que ciertos acordes hicieran su aparición y, con las primeras letras de dicha canción, todos se dieron cuenta que estaba dedicada a Ichimaru Gin.

-Rata inmunda, animal rastrero, escoria de la vida, adefesio mal hecho… infraumano, espectro del infierno, maldita sabandija, cuanto daño me has hecho…

-Auch, eso ha de doler – le comentó Ukitake al ahora mano derecha de Aizen, que seguía con su mirada normal.

-Ni te imaginas…

-Alimaña, culebra ponzoñosa, desecho de la vida, te odio y te desprecio – continuó cantando Matsumoto – Rata de dos patas, te estoy hablando a ti… porque un bicho rastrero, aun siendo el más maldito, comparado contigo, se queda muy chiquito…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Si quieren escuchar la canción de Matsumoto, busquen en Youtube "Rata de Dos Patas" de Paquita la del Barrio, muy buena para dedicárselas a esos mendigos hijos de su… bueno, ya entendieron el punto XD aquí en México es una clásica entre las mujeres que ya tienen sus copitas de mas o que están despechadas con el mundo, si señor.

Y ahora la cosa se puso buena, y a ver que les depara el destino.

¿Podrá el pollito estar a salvo?

¿Recuperarán sus cuerpos normales?

¿Mayuri seguirá vivo?

¿Cuándo le harán caso a las teorías de Ichigo?

Esto y otras cosas más, quizá el 6 de enero XD

La encuesta de parejas que tengo en mi profile se cierra precisamente el día 6 de enero, asi que si no han votado, háganlo de una buena vez. Saludos, y no se olviden de dejar un bonito Review de regalo :D


End file.
